Old Dogs
by LittleMonsterStick
Summary: Un Saga divorciado y con una vida personal insuficiente y un Kanon que vive como todo un Don Juan, una nueva vida sin el Santuario puede ser complicada y mas cuando de improvisto Saga descubre que es padre? inspirado en la pelicula "Old Dogs"
1. Chapter 1

Que como me vino esta idea a la mente? Luego de ver la pelicula de Robbin Williams con Jhon Travolta (es para morir de la risa) y pense: que pasaria si los gemelos estuvieran en esa situación? y bueno empece a escribir!

El fic tiene ciertas modificaciones en comparacion con la historia original de la pelicula para adaptarla a los gemes, y cuenta con ciertos OC que no tienen mucho protagonismo, por que las estrellas son los Gemes! Realmente es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos como protagonistas y era algo que quería hacer, sobre todo me encantan cuando tienen una buena relacion de hermanos (dentro de lo que cabe) por que al fin y al cabo fueron los gemenos quienes le agregaron la chispa a Saint Seiya por ser tan malvados! wuahahahaha! bueno en fin este fic es para ellos!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y la historia esta entre el universo Saint Seiya y el de la pelicula que comparte el mismo nombre del fic.

* * *

><p>Amanecía en Nueva York…. La ciudad querida por muchos y odiada por otros. Ciudad de variedad, de novedades y de encantos. La ciudad donde nunca se descansa y sin duda la capital del mundo, la gran manzana, en donde muchos quisieran vivir… Pero no era así para el antiguo caballero de Géminis, para el cual este día le resultaba tan común, vulgar y silvestre como la misma ciudad en la cual vivía desde hace aproximadamente 20 años. Agradecía a los Dioses que pudo encontrar un cómodo apartamento en un vecindario tranquilo en Manhattan donde vivía relajadamente en una residencia dedicada para adultos, pues a sus casi 50 años lo más que deseaba era tranquilidad. Había hecho de todo: fue santo dorado, suplanto al patriarca, lucho guerras contra Dioses (hasta fue manipulado por uno) había muerto, revivido y vivido muchísimas experiencias que nunca viviría nadie normal. Como termino viviendo en Nueva York? Se puede explicar mediante una sola palabra, o mejor dicho, un solo nombre: Kanon.<p>

Tenia que reconocer lo persuasivo que lograba ser su hermano menor, y muy astuto sin duda alguna (no por nada logro manipular a un Dios) pero lo cierto es que al ser destituido como caballero de Géminis no tenían ni el ni su hermano utilidad en el santuario, por lo cual tuvieron que partir de allí. Le costo enormemente adaptarse al mundo real, al mundo sin Atenea y sin Santuario y en muchos ratos envidio la gran adaptabilidad que poseía su hermano el cual ni tonto ni perezoso se acostumbro rápidamente a la vida citadina, lo cual Saga se lo acreditaba al hecho de que vivió mucho tiempo haciendo sinvergüencerías afuera del santuario

Sin embargo sobrevivir en ese mundo no era tarea fácil, es decir, para dos hombres de casi 30 años no les resultaba fácil conseguir empleo, por suerte Saga encontró empleo en una cafetería, y Kanon por ser tan…Kanon, consiguió empleo de bartender en el mejor bar de Atenas (trabajo que Saga condeno de indecente al principio) Pero fue precisamente por ese trabajo que lograron llegar en donde estaban hoy en día.

_Flashback._

**No iré**- dijo Saga contundentemente.

**Si iras**- dijo Kanon mientras caminaba a su lado- **va a ser la mejor fiesta de toda Atenas y créeme será lo máximo.**

**Y eso a mi que? Realmente no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, este trabajo en la cafetería es agotador y además quede en visitar al Santuario el fin de semana-** dijo mientras se sentaba en la parada del bus.

**Al diablo con el Santuario!**- dijo Kanon recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de su hermano- **ya eso quedo atrás, lo importante es disfrutar nuestra vida sin temer que el día de mañana se inicie una guerra y terminemos muertos, además la hija del dueño quiere conocerte…**

**Y por que la hija del dueño quiere conocerme?- **dijo el mayor con mirada inquisitiva- **que le has dicho, Kanon?**

**Pues no le dije nada grave-** dijo tratando de sonar lo mas persuasivo posible-**simplemente le dije que tenia un hermano gemelo que era tan buen bartender como yo y que podríamos ofrecer un buen show a cambio de una buena cantidad de dinero.**

**Que dijiste que?- **dijo Saga totalmente exaltado y finalmente furioso- **definitivamente no cambias! Yo no soy bartender y ni siquiera me gusta ese empleo, ya me suponía que detrás de todo esto debías de tener una intención oculta, esa actitud de "hermano vayamos a una fiesta y seamos felices blah, blah blah"-**decia imitando a Kanon- ** era demasiado sospechosa para ser verdad. **

**No me culpes si trato de progresar y no me quiero quedar como otros viviendo en la sombra de algo que ya paso, por que sabes algo? Ya no somos caballeros, ya no somos generales, ni tu no yo somos Géminis así como yo tampoco soy Dragón Marino, y sabes que? En este mundo no somos nada, y yo me rehusó a seguir siendo nada-** dijo totalmente furioso mientras se largaba a otro lugar.

**A donde iras? Kanon!-** dijo Saga pensando en lo dicho anteriormente por su hermano. Por primera vez en su vida, tenia que admitirlo: Kanon tenía razón. Sus días de gloria en el Santuario habían finalizado, y si quería seguir viviendo tenia que acostumbrarse a este nuevo mundo que se presentaba ante el.

**A buscar a otro que si quiera ganarse un buen dinero-** le dijo sin voltear.

**No es necesario-** dijo Saga causando que Kanon se detuviese- **vayamos a casa, tenemos un show que preparar.**

El día de la fiesta estuvo fantástico, los gemelos realmente se lucieron y actuaron tan sicronizadamente que captaban la atención de las personas, incluyéndose entre ellas a la hija del dueño la cual les ofreció una oportunidad laboral maravillosa para trabajar en un lujoso bar en Nueva York.

**Saga esta es nuestra oportunidad, Nueva York es fabulosa!-** dijo Kanon sumamente emocionado.

**Acaso has estado allí?-** pregunto Saga curioso.

**No, pero la he visto en fotos-** respondió Kanon ante lo cual Saga solo alzo una ceja- **pero como sea, esta es nuestra oportunidad, además la paga es buenísima, este es nuestro sueño americano! Si la perdemos seremos los perdedores más grandes de toda Europa.**

**Hey chicos, acaso no les parece buena la propuesta?-** dijo la chica americana de ojos verdes y cabello rubio llamada Emily.

En esos momentos Saga recordó las frases dichas por su hermano esa tarde, y realmente tenia razón, nada lo ataba a Grecia, lo único que tenia por familia era a su hermano menor a pesar de lo conflictiva que podían ser las cosas entre ellos, pero al fin y al cabo no tenía nada mas.

**Aceptamos-** Dijo Saga**- cuando viajamos?**

**Ya que tienen la visa americana, supongo que en una semana a más tardar- **dijo Emily sin apartar la mirada del gemelo mayor.

**Esta bien, acordemos el contrato entonces-** dijo Saga con una media sonrisa.

**Hagamos negocios entonces, twins-** dijo Emily de manera coqueta.

Y así empezó todo, esa noche lograron concretar un buen negocio, obtener mas dinero, una vida fuera de Grecia y por parte de Saga, otra cosa importante: el amor, o al menos eso el creía.

_Fin flashback_

Mientras pensaba acerca de todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo, fue interrumpido por su blackberry al recibir una llamada.

**Que quieres Kanon?-** dijo de manera perezosa.

**Por fin se levanto el **_**bello durmiente**_**! Últimamente comunicarse contigo es mas difícil que comunicarse con Obama-** dijo de modo burlista- **sabes que los mexicanos están a punto de venir al club para verlo y hablar de negocios cierto?**

**Y tu ya estas allá? Como se nota que hay dinero de por medio para que seas tan responsable- **dijo Saga mientras escuchaba como su hermano reía del otro lado de la línea**- como sea, ya voy para allá.**

**Ok, solo mueve tu trasero mira que los mexicanos están prontos en llegar-** dijo el gemelo menor mientras abría la puerta del local.

**Esta bien, ya me llego hasta allá, nos vemos**- dijo Saga antes de dirigirse a la ducha.

Al salir de la ducha se dirigió hacia el gabinete donde tenia sus medicinas diarias y pudo contemplar el tatuaje que tenia en medio del pecho el cual decía "Fredom" como carajo termino con un tatuaje de una palabra en ingles evidentemente mal escrita? Eso también se puede explicar con un solo nombre: Kanon.

_Flashback_

Luego de su divorcio con Emily, el anterior caballero de Géminis solo estaba entregado a su trabajo ignorando totalmente su vida social, su vida personal, y en fin, su vida en muchos aspectos.

**Kanon, apurate, no podemos perder el vuelo-** decía el mayor apresuradamente mientras caminaba para alcanzar la puerta que los llevaría a su vuelo.

**Cálmate, se supone que vamos a Miami, sabes lo que eso significa no?- **decía el menor mientras caminaba con unas gafas para ocultar la resaca que cargaba de la noche anterior.

**Trabajo?-** dijo Saga de forma evidente.

**Aparte de eso, significa también arena, sol, fiestas y latinas sexys por doquier! Acaso no es el paraíso?-** dijo Kanon con una sonrisa socarrona.

**Realmente eso no me importa, lo que si me importa es que lleguemos a tiempo al vuelo pautado, sino créeme que en vez de Miami, tendrás a otra dimensión como "paraíso" en donde no hay ni fiesta ni latinas ni nada- **decía Saga al tope de la amargura.

**Aja aja como digas Saga, créeme que no me amargaras- **dijo Kanon restándole importancia.

Lo cierto es que lograron alcanzar el vuelo y asistir al sitio donde planeaban abrir la siguiente sucursal del club "Géminis", el cual ya contaba con su sede en Nueva York, una sucursal en LA y la próxima la planeaban abrir en Miami Beach. Si a Saga le hubieren dicho hace algunos años que se iba a volver rico a causa de la afición que mostraba su gemelo menor por las discos, probablemente se hubiere reído en la cara de esa persona, pero lo cierto es que había pasado, gracias al trabajo de bartender ahora tenían sus propios clubes nocturnos los cuales contaban de buena categoría, y no perdía la esperanza de algún día, tal vez algún día abrir uno en su querida Grecia.

Al finalizar la reunión concertada, concretaron el estilo que deseaba que tuviera el club "Géminis Miami Beach" y finalizaron las negociaciones. Al anochecer a Kanon se le ocurrió una idea para sacar a su hermano del amargue.

**Vámonos de fiesta!-** dijo Kanon animadamente- **hay que festejar al próximo club que abriremos, lo cual nos traerá muuucho mas dinero y además estamos en Miami, anímate **_**sombrita**_**!**

**En primer lugar, estoy cansado, en segundo lugar, acaso tu no te cansas? El día de hoy fue agotador, y en tercer lugar tu eres el menor así que la sombra no soy yo!-** dijo Saga de forma elocuente mientras continuaba leyendo su libro en la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban.

**Si** **claro, como si ser el menor por 15 minutos contara mucho-** dijo Kanon mientras se dirigía hacia donde su hermano y le arrebataba el libro**- vístete, necesitas distraerte, a ver si te consigues una latina guapa que te quite ese amargue que tienes por falta de sexo.**

Considerando Saga que su hermano no dejaría de fastidiar hasta que fueran al dichoso club que hablaba, decidió irse con el, internamente el sabia que necesitaba distraerse, y por que no decirlo? También necesitaba un poco de sexo, desde su divorcio con Emily, también su vida sexual se había ido a un pozo sin fondo.

Al llegar escogieron una buena mesa en el VIP y sin más Kanon empezó a lanzar miradas a ver quien seria su presa de esa noche. Hasta que vio una guapa chica de cabello largo y negro, ojos verdes y piel tostada, sin duda ese seria su blanco de esta noche.

Saga mientras tanto decidió quedarse en su mesa tomando unos tragos mientras veía como su hermano hacia el ridículo tratando de bailar salsa, pero en fin, era Kanon, su sentido de la vergüenza era casi inexistente.

**Oye Saga-** se aproximo el menor a la mesa- **ves a aquella **_**mamasita**_** de alla?-** dijo señalando a una chica de cabello castaño ondulado y de prominentes curvas.

**Si, que con ella? Quiere participar en un threesome o algo?-** dijo con notado sarcasmo.

**Seria buenísimo, pero no, quiere conocerte así que mejor ven con nosotros- **dijo mientras halaba a su gemelo por el brazo

El resto siguió como una noche de sexo alocado, en especial para el antiguo Géminis al cual la abstinencia realmente lo tenía mal.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto con una resaca horrible en una habitación que evidentemente no era la suya y en la cual se encontraba evidentemente desnudo.

**Buenos días guapo-** dijo la chica con una taza de café en la mano y parada desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

**Buenos días, me puedes decir donde estoy?-** decía con la voz aun un tanto adormecida.

**Estas en mi apartamento, tranquilo, el hotel donde te hospedas esta cerca, dos cuadras mas abajo-** dijo un tanto sonrojada, tenia que admitirlo, ese hombre en su cama era muy guapo.

**Y como sabes en que hotel me hospedo?-** pregunto extrañado.

**Ah, es por que la colombiana se fue con tu hermano para allá, por cierto, cual eres tu? Kanon o Saga?-** pregunto la chica.

**Soy Saga, cual es tu nombre?-** pregunto mientras buscaba con su mirada su ropa.

**Soy Victoria-** dijo mientras se agachaba para coger el pantalón del gemelo y pasárselo- **por** **cierto, todos los Griegos son tan osados?**

**Jaja, lo dices por anoche?-** pregunto con una sonrisa picara mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

**Si, digo, no todos se hacen tatuajes tan a la ligera-** dijo Victoria, dejando a un desconcertado Saga que no entendía a lo que se refería.

**Tatua..-**pero no pudo completar la frase cuando observo el horrible tatuaje que efectivamente tenia en el pecho el cual decía "Fredom".

**Como fue que ocurrió esto?-** pregunto horrorizado, con los ojos como platos sin poder creer lo que observaba.

**Pues tu hermano te reto a hacerte un tatuaje más grande que el suyo y tú accediste, eso fue sexy-** dijo ella con una sonrisa- **aunque fue un error haber ido al barrio latino a hacerte eso.**

**Lo mato, definitivamente lo mato!-** se dijo para si mismo, ahora su hermano definitivamente si iba a parar en otra dimensión**- me tengo que ir**- dijo para salir luego rápidamente del apartamento.

**Adiós-** fue lo que alcanzo a decir la chica antes de que Saga saliera como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Kanon se levantaba sumamente relajado, a la final ni siquiera había estado con la colombiana sexualmente hablando, estaba tan agotado que después de una sesión de besos se quedaron dormidos juntos, y aunque no lo admitiera con frecuencia, realmente se estaba haciendo viejo. "<em>Definitivamente tendré que pedirle a Shion o a Dohko el secreto de la juventud" <em>eso era lo que pensaba el gemelo menor mientras se dirigía al baño, pero su transcurso fue interrumpido cuando Saga entro abruptamente en la habitación.

**Kanoooon!-** dijo con ira impregnada en su mirada, lo que faltaba era que le cambiara el color de cabello para que pareciese otra vez poseído por Ares.

**Hey querido hermano mayor!-** no se tenia que ser un genio para saber que estaba metido en grandes líos con Saga, por un momento temió terminar nuevamente encerrado en Cabo Sunión, así que opto por cambiar el tema- **Que tal te fue con la Venezolana?**

**Otra dimensión!- **fue lo único que hizo Saga concentrando todo su cosmo y sin importarle un carajo las consecuencias iniciando una fuerte batalla entre Kanon y el, ante la cual después de muuucho tiempo tuvieron que recurrir al cosmos. No habían tenido una pelea tan fuerte entre ellos desde que lucharon por la armadura de Géminis.

_En algún lugar de Grecia, específicamente el Santuario_

**Hasta que por fin se dignaron a entrenar los gemelos-** dijo Shion mientras tomaba una taza de te.

**De hecho creo que se están matando- **dijo Dohko con suma tranquilidad.

**Realmente, para que se perciban sus cosmos aquí en Grecia deben estar acabando con alguna ciudad, pero como sea, si no se mataron antes dudo que lo hagan ahora-** dijo el patriarca- **me pregunto que habrá hecho Kanon ahora.**

**No se, solo espero que no termine en una dimensión desconocida- **dijo Dohko temiendo un poco por el gemelo menor.

**O que no nos demanden por dejar a dos ex santos locos y sueltos por allí-** dijo Shion mientras le daba otro sorbo a su te.

_Mientras tanto en Estados Unidos, precisamente en Miami_

Estaban tirados en el suelo los anteriores Santos de Géminis sin siquiera poder levantarse.

**Kanon, eres un engendro del mal! Por que no pude ser hijo único? Por queeee?-** se quejaba Saga mientras hacia un intento frustrado por levantarse.

**Y tu un maldito locoo! Mira lo que ha pasado por tu culpa! Ahora vamos a tener que pagar todas las reparaciones, perderemos dinero! Por queeee?-** se quejaba el gemelo menor

_Fin de flashback_

Realmente su gemelo era una amenaza para la sociedad, y peor que para la sociedad, para el mismo Saga. Sin esperar más llego al club "Géminis New York" en donde estaban Kanon y Shun atendiendo a los mexicanos. Este ultimo luego de haber atendido a Atenea por un tiempo decidió retirarse, realmente esa idea de proteger a Dioses no iba mucho con el, y mucho menos el hecho de morir joven, así que al tiempo decidió solicitarle empleo a los gemelos y estos lo contrataron como su asistente, bueno, en realidad solo Saga lo hizo, a Kanon simplemente le valió madre.

**Hasta que por fin llegas!-** exclamo Kanon al verlo entrar- **ya hemos adelantado parte del trabajo, Shun y yo ya nos encargamos de mostrarles el club y les encanto ahora solo tenemos que hacer negociaciones, por cierto, donde esta la traductora?.**

**Debe de estar por llegar- **dijo Saga fijándose en su reloj.

Como si la hubiere llamado por arte de magia, la chica llego al club vestida con una falda verde de tallo alto, una camisa sin mangas blanca y unos zapatos de tacón mostaza que la hacían ver un poco mas alta aunque se notaba que sin ellos seria una polly pocket. Su cabello estaba entre castaño y rubio y sus ojos eran color marrón claro, su rostro por otro lado se veía delicado y joven.

**Disculpen la tardanza, lamento llegar un poco tarde, mi nombre es Summer-** dijo presentándose a los gemelos.

**Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Saga-** dijo el gemelo mayor presentándose- **y este es..**

**Su versión mejorada-** interrumpió Kanon**- Soy Kanon, y tu querida, le haces honor al tu nombre, eres tan brillante como el verano.**

**Gracias, supongo-** dijo Summer un tanto desconcertada- **bueno, díganme cuando empezamos?**

**Ahorita preferiblemente-** dijo Saga- **vayamos a la oficina-** pero mientras se dirigía a la reunión recibió una llamada la cual decidió ignorar al principio.

**Bueno señores, técnicamente la estrategia es abrir la sucursal de" Géminis Club" en Las Vegas, como ya deben saber tenemos reconocimiento a nivel nacional, aquí en Nueva York es uno de los clubes mas populares, en Los Angeles es el club predilecto de las celebridades y de Miami ni hablar-** decía Saga concentrado en su ponencia hasta que nuevamente empezó a sonar su blackberry interrumpiéndolo- **Summer tradúceles lo que acabo de decir, Kanon tu encárgate del resto, yo atenderé esta llamada por un momento.**

**Evidentemente esta mas claro que el agua, ustedes están interesados en invertir en Estados Unidos y nosotros como excelentes americanos estamos dispuestos a brindarle una mano…-** explicaba Kanon mientras seguía con la ponencia de Saga hasta que fue interrumpido.

**Disculpa, pero acaso ustedes no son Griegos?-** pregunto Summer con una ceja alzada y en dudas.

**Exacto, pero como eres una chica inteligente supongo que sabes lo que debes traducir y lo que no, cierto? - **le dijo Kanon un poco irritado por la interrupción- **Como les seguía diciendo, no hay mejor lugar que Las Vegas, la ciudad que no duerme y donde se vive en exceso.**

* * *

><p>Por otro lado Saga contestaba una llamada que le daría a su vida un giro de 360 grados.<p>

**Alo, quien habla?- **dijo una vez fuera de la oficina.

**Saga? No se si te recuerdas de mi, probablemente no, pero eso no importa-** dijo una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono- **soy Victoria la chica que conociste hace unos 8 años en Miami.**

**Victoria?- **trato de pensar sobre quien se trataba pero nada le venia a la mente- **disculpa no se quien eres y realmente estoy muy ocupado así que..**

**Fredom!- **le dijo su interlocutora interrumpiéndolo-** ahora si te recuerdas?**

**La venezolana?-** dijo Saga un tanto sorprendido, para que lo llamaba? Como había obtenido su numero? Muchas interrogantes rondaban en su cabeza.

**Si, esa misma, necesito tu ayuda-** dijo Victoria.

**Ok no se que realmente haces llamándome pero lo cierto es que si piensas pedir dinero no voy a…-** decía Saga mientras volvió a ser interrumpido, eso empezaba a irritarle.

**Son tus hijos! O mejor dicho, nuestros hijos!-** le dijo la mujer- **realmente comprendo que te es difícil de creer y que piensas que voy a estafarte pero no es así, son realmente tus hijos y necesito que te encargues de ellos por que están a punto de deportarme a Venezuela.**

Si bien Saga había sobrevivido a muchas cosas en su agitada vida, por un momento pensó que la muerte le había llegado por que por poco le da un infarto al pobre cuando se entero de semejante noticia. Sin embargo teniendo el máximo autocontrol del mundo decidió serenarse y proseguir.

**Piensas que realmente te crea eso? Por favor venezolana yo no soy idiota!**- dijo Saga tratando de calmarse.

**No me importa si eres un idiota o no, lo cierto es que los niños deben estar llegando a Nueva York y las autoridades las llevaran hasta donde te encuentres ahorita, así que por favor, nunca te pedí ayuda en todos estos años pero realmente la necesito ahorita, no seas un idiota con ellos, adiós-** fue lo que dijo antes de colgar.

Lo siguiente que escucho Saga fue a alguien tocando la puerta del local y su corazón se paralizo por un momento. Lentamente se dirigió hasta la puerta para abrirla.

**Buenos días, usted debe ser Saga Géminis, cierto?-** le dijo una mujer morena evidentemente afroamericana.

**Si soy yo, que se le ofrece?- **dijo un tanto temeroso de la respuesta.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Kanon finalizaba una exitosa negociación con los negociantes mexicanos.<p>

**Sabes? Hablas el español hermoso-** dijo Kanon de manera galante a Summer cuando termino de traducir.

**Usted también sabe hablar español?-** pregunto Summer, si el gemelo sabia hablar español, entonces para que la requerían?

**No, no se hablarlo pero se te escucha genial-** se justifico el menor de los peliazules- **por cierto, donde lo aprendiste?**

**En Chile, estuve viviendo allí por dos años- **dijo Summer y al ver que Kanon casi la desnudaba con la mirada decidió librarse de esa situación incomoda- **bueno ya el señor Saga me había cancelado por adelantado así que me voy.**

**Tan pronto? Dime, como te vas?-** dijo Kanon también levantándose de la silla.

**Me voy en metro-** respondió Summer.

**Ni hablar, yo te llevare-** le dijo Kanon.

**Pero Kanon, se supone que ibas a encargarte de la contabilidad ahorita- l**e interrumpió Shun.

**Cosa que fácilmente tu puedes hacer, cierto Shun?-** le dijo Kanon dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante.

**Si claro, no te preocupes tienes toda la razón- **dijo Shun de forma nerviosa.

**Hump, eso pensé-** le dijo a Shun- **Nos vamos?-** pregunto luego dirigiéndose a Summer.

**Ok, esta bien-** le dijo la chica para luego salir de la oficina mientras Kanon le abría la puerta de forma cordial.

**Disculpe, señor Kanon-** le dijo Summer una vez fuera de la oficina.

**Hey lo del señor no es necesario, no estoy tan viejo, tengo apenas 45- l**e dijo mintiendo olímpicamente.

**Si bueno, como digas-** dijo la chica para seguirle la corriente**- que hace tu hermano tirado en la entrada?**

**Como?-** al principio no entendía de lo que hablaba la mujer, hasta que dirigió su mirada a la entrada del local y vio a su hermano desmayado en el piso- **Saga!**

Se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada y tras cerciorarse de que su hermano aun se encontraba con vida dirigió su mirada a una niña y un niño muy parecidos entre si que se encontraban mirando fijamente a su hermano y a su propia persona. Por alguna razón esos niños tenían un profundo parecido a el mismo, y por lo tanto a su hermano.

**Y ustedes quienes son?-** pregunto temiendo por la respuesta.

**Somos sus hijos-** respondió el niño el cual de no ser por el pelo castaño seria idéntico a el.

**Tu debes ser el tío Kanon-** dijo la niña sonriente, la cual tenia sus mismos ojos verdes pero el cabello corto y alisado.

Kanon no tuvo como responder por que precisamente todo se le empezó a oscurecer, solo escuchaba la voz de Summer que lo llamaba por su nombre pero se escuchaba distante. Había perdido la conciencia tal cual como Saga.

* * *

><p>Estamos en el 2012, para opiniones y comentarios ya sabes donde pulsar ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Despues de mucha flojera de escribir, aqui esta la continuacion, particularmente no se me dan muy bien las historias largas dado que me puedo volver inconstante, pero esta historia a resultado estimulante para mi asi que aquí esta. Espero les guste :) **

**Los personajes ya saben que no son de mi propiedad (excepto los OC) y la trama central pertenece a la pelicula que tiene el mismo nombre del fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Old Dogs Capitulo II: Hello Dad<strong>

Amanecía nuevamente en Nueva York mientras el antiguo Caballero de Géminis creía que todo había resultado un mal sueño y que debía levantarse pronto para atender a los inversionistas mexicanos y evitar que Kanon lo embarrara todo. Pero para su sorpresa al abrir los ojos se descubrió a si mismo en una habitación de hospital con los expectantes ojos de su hermano observándolo. Y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta que probablemente todo era cierto y efectivamente no estaba amaneciendo, era el mismo día infernal de la transcurrida mañana.

**Kanon, dime por favor que lo de los niños fue otra de tus malas bromas producto de tus irracionales ganas de amargarme la vida-** dijo Saga rogando (por primera vez en su vida) que fuese una broma de su gemelo menor.

**No sabes cuan orgulloso me sentiría de haber hecho algo así, en serio, esa noticia por poco y no te manda al hades nueevamenteee-** decía Kanon encogiéndose de hombros mientras Saga solo lo observaba con desdén **- pero la realidad es que no fue una broma y debo admitir que hasta yo me desmaye, por el tremendo parecido hasta pensé por un momento que serian hijos míos!-** decía mientras colocaba cara de terror y los ojos los abría como platos.

Mientras tanto Saga solo pensaba en que el Universo, Atenea, el Karma o quien fuese tenia un jodido sentido del humor para con el, es decir, por que le tenia que suceder eso? Precisamente a el! Nunca había sido una persona promiscua (a diferencia de Kanon) durante el tiempo que estuvo casado, nunca había engañado a su pareja (a diferencia de Kanon) y la única vez que decidió caer en la promiscuidad (por culpa de Kanon) resulta que dejo embarazada a una mujer inmigrante, acaso lo que hizo mientras se hacia pasar por Arles fue tan malo que a los 49 años el universo aun conspiraba en su contra? En ese momento no sabia si gritar, llorar o reírse por lo absurdo de la situación. Al final solamente opto por serenarse y mantener el control, además que la mueca cínica en el rostro de su gemelo demostraba que a la mínima debilidad se burlaría de el y definitivamente no le daría el gusto.

**Donde están?-** pregunto Saga manteniendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

**Se encuentran allá afuera, la traductora decidió quedarse con ellos mientras yo hablaba contigo, de seguro te lo cobrara como horas extras-** dijo Kanon aun con su sonrisa cínica.

**Como sea, hazlos pasar, quiero conocerlos-** dijo Saga aun con cara estoica.

**Esta bien, pero quita esa cara de tabla, lo ultimo que querrán esos niños es un padre con aspecto de asesino en serie!- **dijo el gemelo menor mientras salía de la habitación.

Saga pensaba en como reaccionar ante la situación. Que debía decirles? Si bien en su juventud el se encargo de cuidar a muchos de los aprendices dorados mas jóvenes nunca tuvo la suficiente paciencia como para lidiar con ellos, cosa que su compañero de sagitario si hacia con gusto. Sin duda debió haber prestado atención a los consejos de Aioros sobre como lidiar con niños. No pudo pensar más cuando observo a los niños entrar por la puerta en compañía de Summer, la traductora. Definitivamente era innegable el hecho de que fuesen sus hijos, el niño era una versión pequeña de si mismo pero con el cabello castaño y la niña poseía rasgos más delicados, el cabello liso con flequillo y cortado a la altura del cuello, ambos poseían sus ojos verdes aceituna.

**Bueno, yo me retiro Sr. Saga-** dijo Summer apresurándose para salir huyendo de la incomoda situación.

**Espera Summer, donde esta Kanon?**- pregunto Saga.

**Dijo que iba al Starbucks de la esquina a librarse de tus problemas-** dijo mientras veía a Saga con una mirada de no-quisiera-estar-en-tu-lugar.

**Como digas-** expreso Saga con disgusto en la voz, definitivamente le toco el peor hermano del mundo- **luego te mandare el cheque por las horas extras-** culmino mientras Summer se retiraba.

* * *

><p>Al salir de la habitación Summer dirigió inmediatamente sus ojos acaramelados al gemelo menor el cual se encontraba sentado en un banco de la sala de espera.<p>

**Esta listo, ahora la paga extra a cambio-** dijo la norteamericana mientras extendía la mano.

**Mmm una chica ambiciosa, así me gusta, pero dime, acaso no te basta con la paga adicional que te dará Saga?-** dijo el gemelo menor con mirada picara mientras se aproximaba a la chica.

**Mi trabajo consiste en traducir, en ningún momento incluye cuidar niños ni mentir por mi jefe, Sr. Kanon-** dijo haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo.

**Ya te dije que lo de Sr. esta de más, de todas formas si acaso seria unos añitos mayor que tu- **dijo socarrón el gemelo menor mientras Summer lo observaba con mirada incrédula- **de todas formas no fue una mentira total, en realidad quiero ir al Starbucks y convidar a una bella chica a un café. **

**Mmm bueno que lo disfrutes y suerte con la chica, igual espero mi paga extra-** dijo Summer insistiendo.

**Ok esta bien chica insistente, pero primero, tienes que venir conmigo al café- **dijo mientras cogía a la chica del brazo para "secuestrarla" hasta el Starbucks.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Saga en su habitación no sabia como lidiar con la situación, todo se sentía muy tenso hasta que el niño, o mejor dicho, su hijo decidió romper el silencio.<p>

**Así que tú eres Saga, nuestro padre-** dijo el niño mientras tomaba asiento en una silla.

**Pues claro que lo es! No ves que es igual a ti?-** dijo la niña como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

**Pero por eso también lo podría ser el loco tipo que nos atendió hace un rato! O también podría ser nuestro abuelo en lugar de nuestro padre, en fin ya se ve algo viejo- **dijo el niño mientras tenia un mohín en el rostro.

Mientras tanto Saga no encontraba de que otra forma maldecir a su suerte, el niño tenia razón, fácilmente podrían ser sus nietos! Que edad podrían tener? 7 o tal vez 8 años? Y el 49 llegando a los 50.

**A pesar de lo que dices, si soy tu padre aun con mi apariencia **_**algo mayor**_**, y el otro loco tipo que los atendió hace un rato es tu tío Kanon y somos gemelos al igual que ustedes, y tienes razón, esta loco-** dijo Saga mientras se dignaba a levantarse de la cama**- y díganme, como se llaman?**

**Yo soy Simón Higuera-** decía mientras se levantaba y le extendía su pequeña mano a Saga, como si fuese un pequeño adulto, dicho gesto a Saga le causo un recuerdo de si mismo.

**Y yo soy Manuela**- decía la pequeña sonriente colocándose al lado de su hermano- **obviamente el apellido es el mismo, somos medio venezolanos y mi mama dijo que nos llevaría a ese país, pero ahora resulta que se fue de vacaciones para allá y nos dejo para que te conociéramos- **dijo cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos con el rostro evidentemente disgustado, ante tal gesto Saga esperaba que por lo menos los Dioses se compadecieran de el y no le mandaran a una mini versión de Kanon como hija _"jodida genética"_ era lo que pensaba el gemelo mayor.

Saga iba a explicarles lo que había pasado mas detenidamente (o por lo menos mejorar la mentira que les había dicho su madre) cuando llego el medico que le atendió a decirle que ya se podría retirar y dándole las ultimas instrucciones para evitar otro incidente como el ocurrido.

* * *

><p><strong>Así que entonces somos medio Griegos, medio Venezolanos y Norteamericanos?-<strong> pregunto Simón mientras caminaba cubierto por una capucha.

**Así es, son algo así como una cajita feliz: incluyen de todo un poco, y lo de Griego lo puedes considerar el regalito sorpresa-** decía Saga mientras caminaba apresuradamente por un callejón oscuro que lo dirigía hacia su apartamento asegurándose que nadie los descubriera.

**Y por que tenemos que caminar encubiertos? Parecemos a esos fugitivos que ve mi mama en las telenovelas de delincuentes- **se quejaba la niña mientras era guiada por la mano de su padre.

**Eso es para el frio! En Nueva York el clima es muy distinto que en Miami, además tu madre no debería mostrarte ese tipo de novelas- **decía mientras seguía asegurándose que no hubiese "moros en la costa"

**Pues yo me estoy asando bajo este sweater-** decía el pequeño Simón con el ceño fruncido.

**Además esa novela es genial! Yo quiero ser como Teresa Mendoza cuando crezca-** decía la pequeña con determinación y orgullo en su voz.

**Acaso estas loca Manuela? Ya te he dicho que ella es una mafiosa, eso esta mal!-** decía el pequeño Simón reprendiéndola.

**Y eso que importa? Tiene dinero, es poderosa y bonita, y tu eres un aburrido- **decía la pequeña niña mientras nuevamente cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño, "_nuevamente esa expresión tan "Kanon" _ pensaba Saga un poco mas asustado que antes.

El antiguo Géminis iba a protestar acerca los modelos a seguir de su hija (los cuales verdaderamente le estaban preocupando) cuando fue descubierto por una de sus vecinas. Por acto reflejo Saga empujo a sus hijos y los escondió detrás de un arbusto.

**Saga? Sucede algo?-** le pregunto la vecina desde una ventana.

**Sra. Rossie, tranquila, todo esta en orden-** dijo Saga con su típica seriedad como si nada hubiere pasado.

**En serio? Juraría haber escuchado voces de niños- **dijo la vecina inquisitiva.

**Papa? Por que tenemos que andar ocultándonos? Es molesto- **se quejo el pequeño Simón mientras salía del escondite improvisado.

**Niñoooooos!-** fue lo que logro gritar la mujer antes de que sonara una alarma por todo el conjunto residencial.

**Salgan de allí, corran, corran! Tenemos que irnos!-** dijo Saga mientras los niños corrían delante de el hacia la salida.

**Serias un pésimo mafioso Simón! Ya nos descubrieron por tu culpa!- **se quejaba la pequeña mientras no dejaba de correr al lado de su hermano.

* * *

><p><strong>Así que Simón y Manuela-<strong> decía Kanon mientras observaba a sus "sobrinos", le costaría acostumbrarse a esa idea- **sabes? De seguro Shura se burlara de ti cuando se entere, tanto que criticabas su nombre hispano y a tus hijos lo que les falta es llamarse "Pancho" y "Panchita"- **dijo con evidente burla en la voz dirigiéndose a Saga.

**Niños ignórenlo, ya saben que es el tío loco, no?-** dijo Saga mientras recibía de respuesta el asentimiento simultaneo que hacían los dos pequeños con sus cabecitas- **y tu ven conmigo-** decía dirigiéndose a su hermano mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

**Definitivamente no-** fue la respuesta de Kanon mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño con sus ojos cerrados, Saga ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había visto ese gesto en un mismo día.

**Solo será mientras su madre soluciona su problema legal Kanon, no tenemos en donde quedarnos, sabes que en mi hogar solo se permiten adultos y lamentablemente eres el único familiar vivo que tengo- **dijo Saga seriamente.

**Saga este es mi apartamento, es mi cueva de soltero, tu sabes! En cualquier lado esos niños encontraran condones y creerán que son globos-** decía Kanon mientras se recostaba de una columna.

**Por favor Kanon yo también tengo condones en casa, o en mi cartera, en fin el punto es que esa no es excusa, además creo que antes de encontrar tus condones primero encontrarían tu viagra-** decía sonriendo con descaro el gemelo mayor.

**Con respecto a lo ultimo, no tengo la necesidad de usarlo porque para tu información querido hermano yo todavía sigo siendo un semental, y con respecto a lo primero al parecer no lo supiste utilizar como se debía porque de lo contrario no tendrías esos "problemitas" que tienes ahora-** dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada a los mellizos.

Ante lo mencionado Saga no pudo evitar enojarse, como su hermano podía hablar con tanto descaro? Acaso no se da cuenta que el tiene parte de la responsabilidad? Y esta bien, el mismo admitía haberse equivocado, se dejo arrastrar por su hermano y cayó en la promiscuidad estando bajo los efectos del alcohol y ahora tenía como consecuencia dos hijos inesperados y un horrible tatuaje en el pecho el cual también seria permanente.

**Kanon-** hablo Saga con seriedad obteniendo la atención de su gemelo- **yo no soy el tipo de persona a la cual le guste pedir favores, pero por primera vez en toda tu jodida vida te pido como mi hermano y como mi gemelo que eres que por favor nos dejes quedarnos aquí, aunque me duela admitirlo eres lo único que tenemos en este momento y además solo será durante un tiempo.**

Kanon realmente no esperaba esa respuesta de su hermano, aunque pareciera la dimensión desconocida realmente estaba sucediendo, Saga, su gemelo mayor, el que obtuvo la armadura de géminis, el que resaltaba y sobresalía en todo estaba pidiéndole humildemente su ayuda. Dirigió su mirada hasta donde estaban los mellizos quienes se encontraban sentados en el mueble observando todo a su alrededor. Saga finalmente lo necesitaba y aunque el mismo se consideraba el "gemelo malvado" no podía negarle la ayuda.

**Esta bien-** dijo finalmente Kanon- **pero que tengan cuidado con Pollux (su perro) y sobre todo con aquellas flechas en la esquina, probablemente aun tengan veneno-** dijo el gemelo menor señalando un par de flechas que se encontraban en una esquina

**Para que carajos tienes unas flechas envenenadas? Ahora quieres quitarle el puesto a Aioros?-** pregunto Saga con una ceja alzada.

**Jaja hermano todo es cuestión de estilo- **decía mientras subía las escaleras de su apartamento- **además, Sagitario es una armadura aburrida.**

Aunque no lo pareciera, el ex marina y santo sustituto de géminis tenia muy buen estilo en lo que a decoración de interiores se refiere (y sin necesidad de ser gay). Su apartamento se localizaba en la zona central de Manhattan y constaba con dos pisos y una sola habitación por lo cual los pequeños dormían en la gran cama con Kanon (aun cuando este se quejaba y se arrepentía de haberle dado hospedaje a Saga) y el gemelo mayor tenia que dormir en la sala. Tal cual como Kanon había dicho, era un apartamento de soltero con una decoración muy moderna con grandes televisores plasmas, mini bares y hasta un jacuzzi. Apartamento que solo era habitado por Kanon y su fiel Pollux, el cual era el perro que tenia desde hace 14 años.

Esa mañana en particular, Kanon se sentía sumamente adolorido, como era posible que tuviese un pie en su cuello? Y además, que diablos era eso que sentía encima de su abdomen?_ " acaso tuve un trió anoche?"_ era lo que pensaba el ex marina de Poseidón quien no se dignaba en abrir los ojos. Cuando se dio por vencido y se percato que no podría dormir mas decidió abrir sus parpados y recordó a sus inesperados sobrinos los cuales eran un desastre al dormir evidentemente. Manuela se encontraba de forme diagonal colocando su pequeño pie sobre el cuello de su tío mientras su cabeza se dirigía a la esquina inferior izquierda de la cama, mientras tanto Simón decidió que el abdomen de su tío era mas cómodo que la almohada por lo cual su cabeza reposaba sobre el desplegando sus largos cabellos castaños alrededor.

**Muy bien mis pequeños monstros, es momento de levantarse-** dijo Kanon mientras se quitaba al pequeño Simón de encima y le hacia cosquillas a Manuela por su piesito para despertarla.

**Jajaja tío ya, ya tío me haces cosquillas-** decía Manuela retorciéndose de la risa, hasta que cogió la almohada en la cual descansaba y se la lanzo a su tío estampándosela en su cara.

**Ajaaa! Así que te gusta jugar sucio, no?-** dijo Kanon mientras tomaba la almohada y empezaba a golpear suavemente a Manuela quien no paraba de reír y defenderse con otra almohada que había agarrado.

**Ya basta! Esto es estúpido, tenemos que alistarnos porque papa dijo que tenían que ir a trabajar-** dijo Simón con seriedad como si de un pequeño hombrecito se tratara.

Ante esto, Kanon y Manuela se vieron al mismo tiempo y como si se leyeran los pensamientos decidieron atacar entre los dos al pequeño Simón con las almohadas. En eso Saga entro a la habitación extrañado por todo el escándalo y al entrar no sabia que pensar de dicha escena ya que los tres estaban peleando con almohadas, incluso el mismo Simón que antes se había quejado no dejaba de reír y lanzar almohadazos hacia su tío y su hermana.

**Que es lo que ocurre aquí?-** pregunto el antiguo Santo de géminis pero de respuesta solo obtuvo un almohadazo en la cara pero esta vez cortesía de su hermano menor.

**Finalmente lo logre! Lo que quería hacer desde pequeño, toma Saga en tu cara!-** exclamaba el gemelo menor de manera triunfante.

Saga por un momento se enojo, pero luego simplemente una risa fue lo que surgió de sus labios. Recordó su infancia con su hermano, cuando a penas tendría la edad de sus propios hijos y Kanon siempre trataba de estamparle la almohada en la cara para fastidiarlo, cosa que nunca lograba porque las esquivaba con facilidad. Todas esas cosas que ocurrieron antes, todo antes del odio, los rencores, las traiciones y la locura. Después de pensar en eso y de ver como su hermano se divertía con sus pequeños hijos decidió intervenir, de que manera?

**Pelea de almohadas!-** fue lo que exclamo el antiguo géminis antes de sumarse a esa inesperada "lucha" y recuperar pedazos de la infancia perdidos, si su hermano podía, entonces el también.

* * *

><p><strong>Blah blah blah, para cmentarios y sugerencias ya sabes a donde pulsar ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaaaay otro capituloooo ;P Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama original de la pelicula tampoco, las modificaciones hechas asi como los OC ps si son mios! Ah por cierto, Gracias a todos los que han comentado, realmente los tomo en cuenta ya que me gusta tener un buen feedback )**

**Sin mucho blah blah blah espero que les guste el cap!**

* * *

><p><strong>Old Dogs Capitulo III: What a Day!<strong>

Otro día se avecinaba para los gemelos dinamita, otro día que se venia cargado de muchos compromisos laborales, compromisos con los hijos que repentinamente le habían surgido al gemelo mayor, y por que no decirlo? Los típicos conflictos que tenía con su gemelo menor, entre ellos el simple hecho de convivir juntos y…compartir el baño.

**Kanon, apúrate con la ducha, debemos estar saliendo de aquí en 15 minutos- **decía Saga mientras buscaba minuciosamente en el gabinete del baño las pastillas diarias que debía tomar por cuestiones de la edad y que había guardado allí la noche anterior.

**Ya voy, cálmate, de todas formas ahora tienes hijos, puedes utilizarlos como excusa de tu retraso- **decía el menor mientras cogía su bata de baño y se envolvía en ella- **por cierto, me prestas tus pastillas para la tensión? Tengo que comprarme unas nuevas hoy.**

**Toma-** le ofreció el frasco de pastillas el gemelo mayor**- pero no te las acabes mira que últimamente la necesitare más que nunca.**

**En tu situación actual requerirás hasta un cardiólogo disponible 24/7 querido hermano-** le decía el ex marina en modo de burla mientras Saga solo trataba de ignorarlo- **Por cierto, estas seguro que es de la tensión? Mira que por una pastilla equivocada termine una vez con una parálisis facial, y créeme estar por la vida con la sonrisa del guasón en tu cara no es nada sexy- **decía mientras observaba a Saga haciendo una imitación de la bizarra sonrisa.

**Y dijiste que yo tenia cara de asesino en serie? Me apareces así a media noche y no habrá cardiólogo que me salve- l**e decía Saga mientras lo observaba con una ceja levantada.

**Jajaja lo tendré en cuenta cuando quiera gastarte una broma muuuuy pesada- **decía el gemelo menor mientras salía del cuarto de baño.

**Créeme que regresaría desde el mismo inframundo para halarte por los pies mientras duermes- **decía Saga siguiéndole.

* * *

><p>Irritable, esa era la palabra más acorde según la situación en la cual se encontraban. Por lo menos así lo consideraba Kanon el cual observaba detenidamente la conversación que tenían los dos pequeños en español (por lo cual no entendía nada) mientras los observaban tanto a el como a su hermano y lo peor es que ni intentaban de disimular las inquisidoras miradas. Y lo peor de todo era Saga, el ni siquiera parecía importarle! Simplemente seguía leyendo tranquilamente The New York Times sin importarle lo que los niños estuvieran diciendo en ese momento, y eso sin mencionar el hecho que para colmo de males Saga decidió escoger para desayunar un sitio donde estaban solamente personas viejas! Siempre considero a su hermano un aburrido, pero tampoco era para que se resignara a la vejez tan pronto, mas cuando el aun se consideraba en la flor de la juventud.<p>

**Sabes? Tengo un **_**ligero**_** presentimiento de que están hablando de nosotros-** le dijo Kanon a su hermano en griego.

**Y eso a mi que? Son tan solo niños, a poco no hacíamos lo mismo cuando hablábamos a escondidas del patriarca?-** le respondió Saga en el mismo idioma mientras seguía tranquilamente leyendo el periódico

**Es totalmente distinto! Eso era algo que hacían tooooodos los aprendices del Santuario, en este caso ellos son tus hijos-** dijo señalando a los pequeños mellizos

**A ciencia cierta los conozco nada mas desde ayer, y antes de preocuparme al respecto prefiero seguir leyendo sobre la crisis económica griega-** le dijo a su gemelo sin inmutarse.

**Hey! Dejen de hablar en ese idioma tan raro, es horrible-** dijo la pequeña Manuela cruzándose de brazos en claro gesto de desacuerdo.

**Pues para tu información pequeña monstruo, ese idioma es griego, además deberías aprender a hablarlo a ver si te conectas con tus raíces- **respondió Kanon haciendo el mismo gesto que había hecho la pequeña anteriormente.

**Y eso es lo que hacemos, mama nos enseño a hablar perfectamente el español y además como hablamos ingles nos podemos comunicar con muchas personas, aprender un idioma como el griego no es útil-** explico el pequeño Simón- **además de que es difícil.**

Kanon no podía ocultar su cara de sorpresa, simplemente era indignante! Había dicho que el griego era un idioma inútil y que prefería a un idioma tan popular y ordinario como el español! Iba a reprochar lo que pensaba cuando su hermano se le adelanto.

**Es cierto, el griego es un idioma difícil-** decía Saga apartando su mirada del periódico y la dirigía hacia su hijo- **pero si bien dices que te conectarías con tus raíces, recuerda que por parte paterna tus raíces son griegas, además de que podrías leer muchas historias fantásticas sobre Dioses y Héroes que están escritos en ese idioma y las versiones sin traducciones son mucho mejores, acaso no les gustaría?-** concluyo Saga guiñándole el ojo a ambos mellizos.

**Historias como las de Hércules?-** pregunto ilusionado el pequeño Simón, realmente no había pensado en ese lado positivo.

**O como la del tipo que vimos en furia de titanes?-** pregunto Manuela con el mismo brillo en los ojos.

**Ese es Perseo, y eso en tan solo un abreboca, cuando aprendan griego se devoraran toda una biblioteca de esas historias-** decía Kanon muy orgulloso de su pequeño pedazo de tierra en Europa.

**Buenos días, que se les ofrece para desayunar?-** llego una guapa mesonera a atenderlos interrumpiendo la conversación.

**Pues nos gustarían unos panqueques con chocolate, no les parece niños? – **preguntaba Kanon a sus pequeños sobrinos.

**Siii!-** dijeron los mellizos emocionados al mismo tiempo.

**Nada de eso! Nos traerás sándwiches con yogurt y granola-** dijo Saga optando por un desayuno sano.

**Que? Y quien eres? El Fidel Castro de la Dieta?-** respondió el gemelo menor.

**No se quien es ese tal Fidel, pero el tío Kanon tiene razón- **le apoyo la pequeña Manuela.

**Señorita simplemente llévese la orden-** le dijo Saga a la mesonera.

**Oye muñeca espera un momento-** le dijo Kanon antes de que la mesonera se retirara- **me agregas un café y tu numero telefónico a la cuenta, te parece?-** le pregunto guiñándole el ojo.

**Hay tan tierno el viejito, lo haría con gusto pero seria una desfachatez considerando que trajo a sus pequeños nietos aquí-** respondió la mesonera mientras seguía su camino.

**Ni-nietos? Ellos no son mis nietos! Ni siquiera mis hijos!- **exclamo alarmado el ex marina mientras que accidentalmente mientras se levantaba de la silla se termino echando encima el vaso con agua en su pantalón dándole una imagen poca…higiénica

**Hay señor ahora mire lo que le paso! Se hizo en los pantalones-** dijo la mesonera mientras le pasaba unas servilletas para que se limpiara.

**Muñeca sin duda estas equivocada, todo esto-** decía Kanon mientras se señalaba a si mismo**- funciona perfectamente bien.**

**Tranquilo amigo, eso nos pasa a todos en cualquier momento, no tienes de que avergonzarte-** decía otro señor de edad avanzada sentado en la mesa de al lado.

**Cierto, incluso puedo recomendarte una buena marca de pañales, tu sabes, para evitar accidentes futuros-** le dijo otro señor de avanzada edad.

**Como? Pero es que…-**iba a protestar el gemelo menor cuando su hermano lo interrumpió.

**Ves Kanon? Ya hasta se que regalo te daré de cumpleaños, unos buenos paquetes de pañales súper absorbentes para adultos, ya sabes lo que dicen no? **_**Dont worry, be huggies***_**-** imitaba sarcástico Saga a la canción de la cuña publicitaria.

Desde cuando su gemelo se había vuelto tan sarcástico? Se suponía que el gemelo malvado era el!, pero a la final el ex marina opto por ignorar la situación, luego se la cobraría a su "querido hermano"-** Saben que? Piensen lo que quieran-** dijo resignado y enojado el gemelo menor mientras tomaba asiento y esperaba el desayuno.

**Jajaja la venganza es dulce-** dijo Saga reconfortado- **solo faltaba tomarte la foto y mandársela a alguien como Mascara de la Muerte? o tal vez Milo.**

**De hecho yo si la tome, papá-** dijo el pequeño Simón mientras le mostraba la cámara a su padre y aparecía su querido tío discutiendo con la mesonera y la marca de supuesta orina en su pantalón- **que? Mi mamá dijo que tomáramos fotos- **dijo Simón explicando el hecho de que tuviese una cámara digital consigo.

**Muy bien hecho hijo, tan oportuno como tu padre-** decía Saga sintiéndose orgulloso.

**Ahora si se la puedes enviar a sus amigos y a esas chicas jóvenes con las que coquetea-** decía Manuela con sonrisa burlona.

**Piensas usar esa vena maligna en mi contra? Pero si la heredaste de mi, mocosa!- **dijo Kanon indignado.

**Solo espero que no herede tu gerontofobia, ya con la vena maligna es mas que suficiente- **decía Saga mientras volvía su mirada al periódico.

**Puede ser peor, podría heredar tu esquizofrenia-** dijo Kanon en modo de revancha. Cabe destacar que si las miradas mataran ya Kanon tendría quince cuchillos clavados en el cuello cortesía de su gemelo mayor, pero como no todo se puede obtener en la vida Saga tuvo que conformarse con fantasear al respecto, su hermano a veces podía ser simplemente…irritable.

**Que es esquizofrenia?-** esa pregunta hecha por Manuela fue lo que hizo volver a Saga a la realidad.

Saga estaba pensando que decirle a su hija cuando la mente rápida de su hermano se le adelanto- **es una manía que tiene tu padre de a veces quedarse fantaseando con cosas que no son realidad, pero son simples distracciones que le dan cuando se aburre-** _"o cuando parece poseído por algo"_ dijo Kanon reservándose lo ultimo para sus pensamientos.

**Aaaah, sabes? en ese caso creo que todos somos esquizofrénicos- **dijo el pequeño Simón después de razonar al respecto- **yo fantaseo, también Manuela, incluso creo que mamá también lo hace.**

**Miren ahí viene el desayuno!-** dijo Saga mientras señalaba a la mesonera que venia con la comida en la bandeja, y se libraba de la incomoda conversación.

**El próximo lugar para desayunar, lo escojo yo-** decía el gemelo menor mientras veía a su poco apetitoso (y dietético) sándwich.

* * *

><p>"<em>Definitivamente debí haber aceptado ese empleo en Seattle"<em> pensaba Summer mientras se encontraba en una junta con los inversionistas mexicanos y con Kanon ya que el gemelo mayor tuvo que dirigirse rápidamente a la oficina del contador porque según Shun, habían tenido un "pequeño percance" con los hijos de Saga. Y no es que le molestara la presencia del gemelo menor, para ser un hombre de tal edad realmente le parecía muy jovial pero a veces la forma en que manipulaba a los mexicanos y la forma en que estos caían inocentemente le parecía un descaro _"de seguro en Grecia se dedicaba a estafar turistas o algo por el estilo" _continuaba absorta en sus cavilaciones la norteamericana ignorando totaaalmente lo que Kanon hacia en Grecia, ya que este no estafaba turistas, manipulaba Dioses.

**Hey Summer! Podrías dejar de pensar en el planeta girasol y traducir lo que te dije?-** le dijo el gemelo menor interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

**Si, esta bien- **dijo la chica para luego empezar a traducir lo que Kanon había dicho, o por lo menos de lo que recordaba.

**Y bueno, que les pareció la propuesta?-** pregunto Kanon a la chica.

**Dijeron que les parece excelente, que firmaran el contrato…-**explicaba Summer hasta que fue interrumpida por Kanon.

**Excelente! entonces firmemos el contrato, llamare a nuestro abogado- **decía Kanon mientras sacaba su blackberry.

**Hey espera un momento tigre!-** le dijo Summer ganándose una mirada curiosa de Kanon- **en primer lugar, necesitan un representante de ustedes en Las Vegas para que se encargue de la supervisión del club por lo menos mientras este se encuentra en construcción, y en segundo, quieren que los acompañen a una partida de golf y allí finiquitaran todo, incluyendo la firma.**

**No entiendo por que deberíamos jugar una partida de golf, pero bueno, todo sea por la causa, Saga se encargara de eso-** decía Kanon tomando en cuenta que su hermano era mejor en ese deporte _"deporte aburrido para gente aburrida"_ pensaba el ex marina..

**Y quien de ustedes se ira a Las Vegas?-** pregunto la chica temiendo un poco la respuesta, ya que Saga tenia hijos y por lógica le tocaría al gemelo menor. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta (y sobre todo para no inflarle aun más el ego a Kanon) tenía que admitir que el ingenio y las locuras que inventaba el menor le resultaban interesantes.

**Pues espero que Shun sea inmune a los vicios, si quiere aprovechar su oportunidad, esto seria algo así como su prueba final para ver si aprendió algo de nosotros, es momento de que el pichón alce vuelo- **le dijo guiñándole el ojo a la chica.

**Sin duda en alguna otra vida pudiste haber persuadido hasta un mismo rey-** decía la chica por la elocuencia del gemelo.

**Jajajaja, no tienes idea..-**dijo lo ultimo en voz baja, mas para si mismo que para Summer- **esa es una habilidad de todos los capitalistas, al final de cuenta la estupidez de los clientes es nuestro mejor producto**

**Por cierto, como te va con tus sobrinos? Son realmente unos niños muy lindos-** pregunto la chica cambiando de tema.

**Pues si son toda una lindura, sobre todo cuando duermen-** dijo sacándole una sonrisa a la norteamericana- **pero que te puedo decir? Aun con el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndolos ya me consideran el mejor tío del mundo.**

**Mmm interesante-** dijo la chica escéptica considerando que Kanon conoce a sus sobrinos a penas desde el día anterior- **y que edad tienen?**

"_Touche"_ fue lo que pensó Summer al ver la cara de desconcierto que tuvo Kanon durante un breve momento, y por supuesto que la iba a tener ya que "el mejor tío del mundo" no sabia la respuesta.

**Pues dime tu, que edad crees que tengan?-** pregunto Kanon con una media sonrisa.

**Mmm tal vez 8 o 7 años-** dijo la chica mientras veía por la ventana de la oficina como Saga caminaba con sus hijos casi a rastras mientras estos tenían un mohín de disgusto.

**Eso!-** dijo Kanon librándose de la incomoda situación- **tienen 8 años, que chica tan observadora eres!.**

**Si tu lo dices-** dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de la silla**- bueno yo me tengo que ir Kanon, me despides del Sr Saga**

**Ya va, no te puedes ir así como así, espera un segundo y te llevo a tu casa-** dijo Kanon mientras recogía unos papeles sobre la mesa.

**Tranquilo, eso no es necesario, además no quiero que termines desmayado en la puerta de la oficina como la última vez que insististe en llevarme-** le dijo guiñándole el ojo al mayor.

**Muy graciosa la niña, no?-** le dijo el gemelo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

**No mas que tu, por cierto, que harás el sábado?-** le pregunto mientras abría la puerta de la oficina.

**Pues probablemente salir con una chica llamada verano a donde sea que ella proponga-** le dijo mientras se le acercaba con sonrisa picarona.

**Mmm interesante, pues esta bien, te llamo el sábado entonces y por cierto lleva a tus sobrinos contigo si quieres- **dijo mientras caminaba alejándose del gemelo.

**Espera! Pero de que se trata la reunión?-** pregunto intrigado Kanon ya que consideraba que seria una salida intima, en plan de citas, es decir, sin niños incluidos en el paquete.

**Por eso no te preocupes, es solo algo simple, una estupidez- **dijo mientras hacia una seña con la mano en señal de despedida _"Pero dudo que en Seattle me hubiera tocado un jefe tan…peculiar"_ pensó la chica con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like I am a domino…-<strong>iba cantando la pequeña Manuela en el carro.

**Saga, me puedes decir por que no has cambiado la emisora? Siento que mis oídos sangraran!- **se quejaba el gemelo menor mientras conducían para ir a almorzar

**No exageres, tampoco es tan mala-** respondía Saga mientras giraba el rostro para ver a Manuela creyéndose la propia Jessie J y a Simon tapándose sus orejitas- **además de que te quejas? Que yo recuerde te encantaba ver el video de baby one more time en los 90s**

**Error, no me encantaba ver el video, me encantaba ver a Britney de colegiala sexy- **decía Kanon con una sonrisa- **pero bueno, podría ser peor.**

**Es cierto, piensa que podría ser Justin Bieber-** y tal cual como si Saga lo hubiere invocado en la radio empezó a sonar Justin y con su canción más aborrecible: baby

**Heeey!-** grito Manuela al ver que Saga apagaba inmediatamente el equipo de sonido.

**Olvidalo pequeñuela, en mi carro no se escuchan a niños con cabello de lesbiana y voz de niña-** se quejo el ex marina.

**Que eso de lesbiana?-** pregunto el niño curioso

**No es nada importante solo olvídalo, recuerda que el tío loco a veces esta delirando- **se excusaba Saga mientras le lanzaba una mirada recriminadora a su hermano.

"_Y ahora el supuesto loco soy yo, si claro…"_pensaba el gemelo menor mientras alzaba una ceja**- bueno niños ya llegamos-** dijo estacionándose.

**McDonalds? En serio?-** cuestiono Saga.

**Y que propones? Ir a almorzar tofu? Si quieres comer vegetales con alguien ve y búscate a la barbie de virgo porque los niños y yo queremos hamburguesas, no es así niños?- **dijo lo ultimo mientras volteaba a ver a sus sobrinos

**Siiiiii!-** exclamaron los mellizos emocionados alzando sus brazos.

**Esta bien, pero si se enferman serás tu quien te trasnoches cuidándolos, quedo claro?- **dijo Saga quejándose.

**Aja como digas querido hermano-** dijo mientras caminaba al centro de comida rápida**- no tienes porque ser tan gruñón, si te portas bien hasta te puedo regalar una cajita feliz.**

**Dámela en mi cumpleaños, ya sabes, tú me regalas la cajita feliz mientras yo te regalo los pañales súper absorbentes- **dijo recibiendo una mirada recriminatoria por parte de su hermano quien iba a reprocharle pero justo en ese instante el teléfono de Saga empezó a sonar.

**Esperen un momento-** decía el antiguo santo mientras divisaba en su blackberry un numero desconocido**- Alo? Quien habla?**

**Saga? Es Victoria, como estas? Como se encuentran los niños?- **Saga de inmediato reconoció esa voz a pesar de haberla escuchado en escasas ocasiones.

**Todos estamos bien, tranquila, ahorita de hecho vamos a almorzar en McDonalds y pues ya sabes, no hay nada que una cajita feliz no solucione en un niño- **dijo para evitarle preocupaciones a la mujer- **como esta la situación en Venezuela?**

**Pues desde que llegue lo que he hecho es buscar desesperadamente la manera de regresarme, pero no esta nada fácil por la situación de la inmigración- **decía Victoria- **pero yo buscare la manera de regresar, no puedo dejar a mis hijos así como así.**

**Tampoco seas fatalista, yo también estuve como inmigrante un tiempo y fíjate ahorita tanto mi hermano como yo estamos bien-** dijo Saga buscando darle apoyo a la chica aunque le resultara difícil, normalmente el no era la persona mas optimista del mundo.

**Pero ustedes son europeos, Saga, en mi caso es diferente, soy latina e inmigrante y en estas circunstancias en Estados Unidos te tratan como un paria-** decía Victoria frustrada- **no se ni para que carajos me fui.**

**Victoria tranquilízate, además piensa que si no te hubieras venido no conocerías a un guapo griego como yo- **_"eso sonó tan Kanon"_ fue lo que pensó Saga mientras escuchaba como Victoria reía, y es que ese había sido su propósito tratar de disminuir la tensión en la latina- **cálmate e intenta ser optimista, los niños te necesitan.**

**Eso es lo que intento, pero dime algo, como se han portado? Se encuentran bien?-** pregunto Victoria

**Si, todo por acá ha marchado bie…-**no pudo responder Saga cuando su hermano lo interrumpió con un grito.

**Saga! Puedes creer que los pequeños monstruos no han visto viernes 13? Ni siquiera saben quien es Jason!- **decía Kanon indignado por la "gran" ignorancia de sus sobrinos.

**Viernes 13? A penas tienen 8 años! No es correcto que ven eso- **reprocho Victoria.

**Cálmate, no dejare que Kanon les corrompa el cerebro, además tampoco es como si las novelas de mafiosos fueran el programa mas educativo del mundo- **respondió Saga mientras alzaba una ceja.

**Manuela ha empezado a hablar sobre Teresa Mendoza, verdad?- **pregunto Veronica mientras Saga le daba una respuesta afirmativa- **bueno no importa, pásame a los niños por favor.**

Saga sin dudarlo le dijo a los niños que hablaran con su madre y hasta empezaron a discutir por quien hablaba primero con su madre, ambos estaban ansiosos de saber como le iba a su madre en esas "improvisadas" vacaciones en Venezuela. Al final Saga decidió pasarle primero el teléfono a Simón quien a pesar de estar alegre aun se mantenía sereno, sin embargo la pequeña e hiperactiva Manuela no dejaba de quitarle el teléfono cada vez que podía para comunicarse con su mamá.

Saga y Kanon simplemente observaban la escena sin entender nada de lo que decían ya que hablaban en español, sin embargo se notaba que los nombraban cuando se escuchaban sus nombres en medio de la conversación. No entendían como podían hablar tanto y ser tan parlanchines, parecía como si no se aburrieran de hablar con su madre cuando a penas y llevaban si acaso un día y medio sin verla, pero incluso en medio de esas reflexiones, Saga y Kanon no podían ponerse en el lugar de ellos ya que nunca entendieron lo que era el amor de una madre o un padre, en dado caso lo mas cercano a la figura de un padre fue el patriarca, sin embargo el representaba eso para cada caballero, sobre todo para Mu quien además lo tuvo de maestro. Y pensando al respecto los gemelos llegaron a un sentimiento de añoranza, como desear algo que simplemente no podían tener y Saga particularmente llego a la decisión de que sus hijos tenían que recuperar a su madre.

* * *

><p><strong>Haaay me siento muy full-<strong> se quejaba Manuela mientras se sobaba su panza y entraba al departamento de su tío.

**Ves? Eso es lo que ocasiona comer en McDonalds-** decía Saga quien cargaba al pequeño Simón que se había dormido en sus brazos agotado, y como no iba a estarlo? Si después del almuerzo los niños quisieron ir al central park, luego Manuela se antojo de ir a un parque de diversiones que vieron en la vía y Kanon (quien a veces se ponía al nivel de los niños) secundo su idea, y ya entrada la noche decidieron cenar una inmensa pizza aun con la opinión de Saga en contra y así era como habían terminado con un Simón dormido, una Manuela con la barriga hinchada, un Saga preocupado por la alimentación de su hija, y Kanon…

**Pollux! Te toca la cena!-** decía el ex marina mientras buscaba la perrarina**.**

**Tío Kanon, por que tu perro orina tan raro?- **le pregunto Manuela a su tío al ver que el perro ni siquiera levantaba su pata para orinar, sino que lo hacia mientras se trasladaba con sus cuatro patas.

**Por que es un perro viejo! Tal cual como el dueño-** dijo Saga mientras subía las escaleras para recostar a su hijo en la cama.

**Oye se te olvido acaso el pequeño detalle de que somos gemelos? Y te recuerdo que eres por 15 minutos más viejo que yo-** decía Kanon mientras acariciaba echaba la perrarina en el platillo que le correspondía al pastor alemán.

**El punto es que a mi no me molesta la vejez, a diferencia tuya. De hecho, todavía recuerdo cuando conocimos al maestro Dohko- **decía Saga recordando esa curiosa ocasión con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Flashback_

**Que sitio es este, patriarca?-** preguntaba un pequeño y curioso Saga luego de ser transportado desde el santuario a un sitio muy remoto con una cascada.

**Esto es rozan y aquí conocerán a una persona muy importante-** les dijo Shion despertando la curiosidad de los pequeños de géminis y sagitario

**A que persona? A un caballero dorado?-** pregunto Aioros con sus ojitos azules brillando de la emoción.

**Es así, conocerán al caballero dorado de libra-** les dijo el patriarca para terminar con la curiosidad y ansiedad de los pequeños.

**Entonces que esperamos? De seguro nos enseñara técnica para volvernos más fuertes-** decía el pequeño Kanon con emoción mientras apretaba sus puñitos

**De hecho les enseñara cosas mas importantes aun, síganme-** el patriarca siguió caminando mientras el trió de pequeños lo seguían

Siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con un viejito sentado encima de una roca en completa soledad que parecía estar meditando? O por lo menos eso es lo que los niños pensaban

**Bien, ya hemos llegado-** dijo Shion parando su caminata.

Aioros y Saga no entendían a lo que Shion se refería, allí no había nada alrededor aparte del viejito sentado encima de la roca, a no ser que…

**Y donde esta el caballero de libra?-** pregunto el gemelo menor quien no entendía nada**- allí solo esta un viejito arrugado que hasta el agua la debe masticar, no se ni que hace aquí tan solo.**

Shion se armo de paciencia con el gemelo menor, ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios y sobre todo a la especie de fobia que tenia hacia la gente de edad avanzada, de hecho la única persona a la cual Kanon respetaba y admiraba (hasta quería) que era de edad mayor era el mismo patriarca, así que con la mayor paciencia del mundo se digno en explicarle.

**Kanon, el caballero de libra…-**iba a explicar Shion cuando fue interrumpido por el mismo Dohko.

**Soy yo-** respondió el mismo chino.

Las muecas de sorpresa en los tres pequeños no se hizo esperar, Aioros y Saga tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y trataban de analizar toda esa información con sus jóvenes mentes, pero en el caso de Kanon su expresión era como si estuviera mirando a una especie de mezcla entre unicornio con tiranosaurio, en fin algo simplemente inadmisible para su cerebro.

_Fin del Flashback_

Saga fue perturbado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Kanon y Manuela entraban a la habitación hablando estruendosamente _"definitivamente eso debe ser cuestión de genética" _pensó el gemelo reconociendo las semejanzas que tenían Kanon y su hija.

**No, pequeñuela, hoy ya hemos hecho muchas cosas, guarda energía para mañana!-** le decía Kanon a su sobrina mientras buscaba su pijama.

**Yo tengo energía suficiente, además nos dijiste a Simón y a mí que esa película era genial!-** decía la pequeña quien se subía en la cama- **de seguro es que tu vejez no te deja aguantar una película-** dijo la pequeña con sonrisa burlista

"_Su némesis"_ fue lo que pensó Saga al ver el rostro de su hermano furioso, y por supuesto que debía estarlo, el no iba a permitir que su sobrina lo llamara de esa manera, si la mocosa quería ver la película, perfecto, la vería y se quedaría despierto toooodo ese rato aunque tuviera que colocarse unos ganchos en los parpados para no cerrarlos.

**Esta bien pequeña monstruo, pero que conste que después no quiero que me despiertes a media noche con pesadillas sobre Jason, entendido?-** dijo Kanon quien acababa de ponerse su pijama.

**Esta bien, además yo no le tengo miedo a eso, porque eso no existe-** dijo mientras sacaba la lengua

**Jaja eso ya lo veremos, ahora arrímate-** dijo Kanon mientras Manuela se acostaba en el medio de la cama con su hermano a un lado (quien dormía como un angelito) y su tío a su otro lado que pulsaba play al control del blu-ray

Mientras tanto Saga solo se encargaba de revisar su correo en la laptop y checar unos informes de los Géminis Club de Miami, LA y New York. De ratos se distraía ya que Manuela gritaba a veces asustada por la película mientras Kanon le gastaba bromas pesadas a la pequeña para asustarla aun mas, de hecho Saga no podía entender como Simón no se despertaba y seguía durmiendo como un tronco. No se percato en que momento sucedió, pero después de un rato solo escuchaba los sonidos de la película y cuando levanto la mirada se percato que Kanon dormía plácidamente mientras que Manuela dormía también abrazando a su tío como si este fuese un peluche, y lo más irónico es que no había transcurrido ni la mitad de la película cuando ambos habían caído en brazos de Morfeo. El antiguo santo de géminis también se percato que sus parpados se estaban cerrando solos gracias al cansancio así que apago la laptop, se la quito de sus piernas y decidió dormir sentado en ese sofá ya que no tenía ni ánimos de bajar las escaleras a la sala.

* * *

><p>Kanon sintió que había dormido como no hacia en mucho tiempo, el día de ayer había quedado tan agotado que en la noche durmió como todo un bebe, pero nuevamente esa mañana sentía que algo lo estaba aprisionando y cuando abrió sus verdes ojos se percato de que esta vez era Manuela quien dormía arrecostada a el <em>"y estos me tienen ahora como almohada?"<em> pensaba Kanon al respecto, o tal vez era la flacidez que lo estaba volviendo suave, aunque descarto esa posibilidad inmediatamente (la cual la horrorizaba) ya que iba técnicamente todos los días al gimnasio, de hecho ese día de seguro lo aprovecharía para trotar en el central park.

Después de ir al baño y realizar su aseo personal, el gemelo menor se envolvió en su cómoda bata de baño vinotinto y decidió bajar a la sala en busca de una buena taza de café, pero cuando llego, no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

**Que se supone que es esto?-** exclamo Kanon al ver como unos hombres uniformados estaban desplazando cosas de aquí para allá y guardando otras de sus cosas en unas cajas.

**Buenos días-** dijo Saga quien salía de la cocina con una humeante taza de café en mano- **ellos son ingenieros encargados de amoldar casas de acuerdo a las necesidades de los niños, es decir, convertirán tu apartamento en un lugar seguro para los mellizos.**

**Es cierto señor, somos expertos en la materia, por lo menos estas flechas son altamente puntiagudas y riesgosas, además su hermano comento que están envenenadas, así que están permanentemente decomisadas-** dijo uno de los hombres uniformados quien se llevaba las flechas que Kanon había traído desde su viaje al amazonas y con la cual tuvo que utilizar su cosmos para así trasladarse y evitar pasar por aduanas.

**Espera un momento ingeniero frustrado!-** el hombre simplemente mostro su rostro evidentemente ofendido por el calificativo que había dicho Kanon- **aquí no se modificara absolutamente nada, este es mi apartamento, es **_**my crib**_**, asi que nadie se lleva nada.**

**Ignórelo, simplemente llévese las flechas- **le indico Saga al hombre para que siguiera su camino.

**Pero que crees que haces?-** afronto Kanon a su hermano**- se supone que será temporal, no puedes convertir a mi casa en un kínder garden! Cual será el próximo paso? Comprar un gigante peluche de Barney?**

**Simplemente quiero evitar futuros desastres, además si les llega a pasar algo no serás tu quien se aguante la furia venezolana de su madre-** respondió Saga alzando una ceja**- y además no hay necesidad de un Barney, por lo que vi esta mañana contigo tienen a su Barney particular.**

Kanon iba a protestar al respecto cuando fue interrumpido por sus sobrinos quienes llegaron vestidos como boys scouts lo cual llamo la atención de los antiguos santos de géminis.

**Y ustedes que hacen vestidos? Si hace a penas un rato parecían unas morsas en la cama-** decía confundido el gemelo menor.

**Y mas importante aun, que hacen vestidos de esa manera?-** dijo pregunto Saga razonando.

**Pues acaso no es obvio?-** decía la pequeña Manuela quien tenia dos coletas y su uniforme de niña scout**- de hecho ustedes deberían vestirse también**.

**Porque hoy es día de campo!-** exclamaban emocionados ambos mellizos al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento por la mente de los gemelos solo paso en perfecta sincronía una misma palabra _"Mierda". _Los planes de Kanon del central park serian tan frustrados como los planes de jugar golf de Saga. Sin duda ese día les atraería más sorpresas de las que pensaban.

* * *

><p>* Saga hace referencia a la cuña publicitaria que saco la empresa de pañales huggies quienes utilizaron la cancion de Bobby McFerrin<p>

* Creo que no lo aclare en el cap pasado, Teresa Mendoza es el personaje protagonico de una novela llamada "La Reina del Sur" y se encarga de transportar droga a Europa.

** En fin, estamos en el siglo XXI, para comentarios, sugerencias y blah blah blah ya sabes a donde pulsar ;)**

**_XOXO:_ _Little Monster_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola? me lee alguien?**

**Finalmente traigo otro capitulo después de meeeses de ausencia absorta en el fandom Hetaliano engañando a mis gemelos con uniones anglo-hispanas y con poca inspiración para la historia (shame on me!) pero como mi amor hacia los gemelos es incondicional y supera etapas dificiles he aqui el resultado! Cha chaaaan!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, la trama principal que es el de la pelicula "Old Dogs" tampoco (sino ya estuviera ricachona viviendo en hollywood) ni siquiera la imagen, y entonces que me pertenecen? la adaptacion y los OCs!**

* * *

><p><strong>Camp day<strong>

Connecticut siempre le pareció agradable, de hecho, siempre le gusto incluso más que Nueva York. No era un sitio tan grande, era tranquilo y muy verde, sin embargo en estos momentos Connecticut no le agradaba demasiado que se diga. De hecho, toda la situación le parecía en si absurda e incomoda, acaso los otros padres realmente se sentían felices de estar como unos idiotas vestidos de scouts a esta edad? Era simplemente ridículo! Acaso de eso trata el amor fraternal? De someterse al escarnio publico por tus hijos? Si ese es el caso entonces a Saga le faltaba mucho por aprender. La realidad es que el ex santo de Athena estaba era mas atento de que su hermano no le tomara una foto con propósito de humillaciones futura que lo que decía el guía del campamento. Lo ultimo que necesitaba era una foto suya de boy scout en malas manos (entiéndase Milo o Death Mask)

**Kanon, ya bájale con el blackberry, por si no te has dado cuenta, tu también estas vestido de la misma estúpida forma que yo-** "_y además somos gemelos imbécil, si envías la foto al santuario alegare que eres tu", _una foto de boy scout recorriendo cada templo del santuario era lo que le faltaba para perder el poco prestigio que le quedaba como antiguo santo, ya tener un clubes nocturnos e hijos sorpresas no era algo que precisamente limpiara su imagen.

**Para tu decepción querido hermano, estoy pendiente de otros intereses mucho mas atractivos, y para que querría una foto tuya cuando tengo mías propias?-** Saga se sorprendió de su hermano, realmente estaba hablando en serio? Los Dioses se habrían compadecido de el y le insertaron las neuronas que le faltaron al nacer?- **Cuando hay una versión nueva y mejorada no se necesitan las viejas y defectuosas.**

El ex marina no pudo reprimir la risa al ver la cara de ofuscamiento de su gemelo, sin duda hacer enojar a Saga era mas divertido que cualquier comedia americana, aunque a cambio sentía que algún día terminaría vagando en cualquier extraña dimensión cortesía de su hermano mayor. Sin embargo era justo tomar el riesgo, mas aun cuando tenía a un guía con cara de idiota dictando instrucciones que ignoraba totalmente, prefería estar revisando su blackberry, y para ser mas especifico, la vida social de cierta americana que le venia llamando la atención.

**Una "versión" que por desgracia nació 15 minutos después que yo no es algo que precisamente se pueda considerar como nuevo-** dijo para luego sentarse en el banco cercano y sacar su tablet para adelantar el trabajo, un día sin trabajo debido a un semi-infarto se entiende, pero un fin de semana entero metido en un campamento en Connecticut ya es demasiado**- sino pregúntale a las canas que ya te están saliendo en el cabello**

**Imposible hermano, hace poco me retoque el tinte para el cabello- **explico el gemelo menor como si estuviese hablando del clima mientras se sentaba en el mismo banco que su hermano, hasta que percibió la terrible mirada inquisidora de Saga encima- **que? Es algo muy normal en estos días, tampoco es como si me estuviese inyectando botox.**

**Kanon, cada cuanto frecuentabas a Afrodita en el santuario?-** pregunto Saga de forma curiosa, obviamente dicho comportamiento tan _metrosexual_ de su hermano debería tener una explicación relacionada a peces, rosas y suecos amanerados.

**Mmm no lo suficiente, lo veía que si dos veces por semana, realmente era un hombre un tanto extraño y a veces miraba a Milo de una forma…-**explicaba el gemelo menor hasta que cayo en cuenta de por donde venia Saga- **Sabes? No es bueno criticar mis juntas con Afrodita, yo no fui quien lo etiqueto como el **_**"Santo mas hermoso de la orden Ateniense"**_

Saga no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas, precisamente recuerdos como esos eran los que necesitaba olvidar sobre su vida de Arles, recuerdos como esos eran precisamente los que lo convencían de que el estaba bajo alguna posesión, es decir, un hombre total y completamente macho como el jamás diría eso estando en sus cabales, desgraciado Ares, no fue suficiente arrasar con medio santuario, sino que además ataco su heterosexualidad con comentarios de ese tipo y justamente emitidos hacia Afrodita "_y después presume ser el Dios mas masculino de todos, mhp"_ pensó el gemelo mayor para si mismo.

Por otro lado, el gemelo menor sentía sobre su persona otra mirada inquisidora que lo obligo apartar sus verdes pupilas de la pantalla de su teléfono par observar a dicha persona quien era un chico de cabello castaño y de mirada marrón amenazante? O por lo menos eso era lo que percibía el gemelo menor quien nunca lo había visto en toda su vida, para el antiguo marina ese chico era un completo extraño que lo miraba con cara de te-matare-mientras-duermas.

**Saga-** llamo a su hermano con un susurro, quien lo ignoro siguiendo tecleando en su tablet, sin embargo el menor peliazul no se rindió y siguió llamándolo en voz baja incluso dándole pequeños codazos**- Saga.**

**Que quieres?-** respondió Saga de forma molesta tras tanta insistencia por parte de su hermano.

**Conoces al tipo de al lado?-** pregunto mientras veía disimuladamente a dicho hombre que seguía mirándole con recelo.

**El que tiene mirada de odio? Para nada-** respondió viendo al mencionado hombre**- que has hecho ahora para ganarte a otro enemigo? Ya creo que tu lista es interminable…**

**No he hecho nada!-** se excuso el ex marina, pero solo obtuvo de respuesta una mirada escéptica de su hermano**- Oh vamos Saga! Tu sabes que soy lo suficientemente descarado como para admitir sin vergüenza alguna las cosas que hago.**

**Si algún día soy victima de algún atentado por culpa de mi parecido contigo me las pagaras-** respondió el antiguo géminis, en realidad su hermano tenía razón en lo que decía, era suficientemente descarado y hasta se sentía orgulloso de su vena maligna

**Hey! Gemelos!-** les sorprendió a ambos una voz, cuando voltearon a ver de donde provenía pudieron observar que el líder del campamento les había llamado la atención**- este es un día de compartir con la naturaleza, nada de aparatos electrónicos.**

**Que? Para nada, estoy hablando con alguien importante- **respondió tan impulsivo como siempre el gemelo menor quien mostraba su blackberry tal cual como si fuese la extensión de alguna extremidad.

**Yo estoy resolviendo unos asuntos laborales-** explico Saga mas calmadamente pero con su característica convicción.

**A mi no me interesa nada de eso, par de workaholics, ni que trabajasen en la casa blanca-** respondió con ironía el líder del campamento

**Eso es lo que tu no sabes…-** respondió de forma retadora el antiguo marina quien no se dejaría amedrantar por ese hombre que fácilmente podría parecer el cuiador del oso yogi.

**Si claro, ya quisieran, si lo de extranjeros se les nota de aquí a Australia- **respondió el hombre.

**Oye! Después no te quejes cuando te demande por discriminación, grandísimo idio..!-** iba exclamar el gemelo menor cuando Saga le tapo la gran bocaza que normalmente los metía en tantos problemas, de hecho, la que siempre los metía en problemas, y ya Saga tenia una lista lo suficientemente larga de ellos como para agregarle otro mas.

**No me importa, solo dejen los aparatos o se les decomisaran-** dijo el hombre de forma firme.

Saga y Kanon no tuvieron mas opción que acatar la orden muy a regañadientes. Quien los viera, ellos, que estaban acostumbrados a hacer explotar galaxias y a levantar sus manos contra los dioses acatando las ordenes de un estúpido hombre vestido de boy scout, aunque bueno…ellos estaban vestidos de la misma manera. Aunque por otro lado también estaban Simón y Manuela, en el rostro de los pequeños se podía observar un deje de bochorno por la situación, porque les habían tocado unos familiares tan extraños?

**Hey, tu!-** una nueva voz llamo la atención de los gemelos, una voz muy extraña que provenía del mas aun extraño chico que llevaba desde hace un buen rato mirando al gemelo menor**- no te perderé de vista.**

**Oye, creo que te estas equivocando de gemelo, yo ni te conozco- **le dijo el gemelo menor con el ceño fruncido _"de donde salió este loco?" _pensó,sin duda su vida nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

**No, eres tu, se te nota la maldad en la mirada-** le respondió de manera escalofriante mientras afilaba aun mas la mirada.

**Era eso? Asi ha sido desde el dia en que nació, creeme, no eres el único que lo piensa-** respondió Saga como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo, y Kanon, bueno, Kanon no podía debatir eso ya que no era infundado.

**Como sea, yo me iré a otro lado donde no tenga miradas acosadoras cercanas.-** dijo el gemelo menor aun incomodo por ese extraño hombre mientras se alejaba del banco.

**No te alejes tanto! Pronto dará las instrucciones el guía-** le dijo Saga mientras solo observaba como su hermano seguía de largo y lo ignoraba olímpicamente, como sea, luego se aseguraría que Kanon no lo embarrara lo suficiente, por lo menos.

* * *

><p>El día de campo era algo tradicionalmente común en los pequeños, en el caso especial de Manuela y Simón era aquel día en que se distraían de la agitada vida citadina que les toco vivir. En el caso de Manuela, le gustaba el campo pero por pocos días, se aburría con extrema facilidad además que decía que andar metida en una granja sin hacer nada era para <em>viejos. <em>Mientras tanto si por Simón fuese viviría en alguna granja de Arizona escuchando música country rodeado de vacas y gallinas. Así pues, estaban los dos mellizos tratando de armar una simple tienda para dormir, aunque para ellos resultara como construir las torres gemelas otra vez.

**No es asi! Lo estas haciendo mal, tonta!-** exclamo el pequeño Simón al ver que ese intento de tienda que construía era un desastre, el solo lo podía hacer mucho mejor.

**Claro que no idiota! Que es así!- **exclamaba necia Manuela, la cual pensaba que su hermano aparte de aburrido nació con alguna especie de retardo.

**Que NO!-**

**Que SI!-**

**Niños-** exclamo una tercera voz que si bien fue inesperada, no por eso fue irreconocible- **por que no le piden ayuda a sus abuelitos que están sentados por allá?- **señalo a Saga y a Kanon quienes efectivamente estaban pendiente de cualquier otra cosa que no implicara niños pequeños o actividades al aire libre. A decir verdad, Saga se encontraba nuevamente en su labor de workaholic anotando algunas cosas en su tablet mientras que Kanon miraba de manera socarrona hacia alrededor y sacaba su teléfono a "escondidas"

**Ellos no son nuestros abuelos, son nuestros padres-** dijo Simón al guía que se había agachado para quedar a la altura de ellos.

**Sabes Simón? Cuando yo era pequeño mi abuelo también era como un padre para mí- **decía el guía quien miraba al pequeño con comprensión, a esos niños aun les faltaba tanto por aprender…

**Pero es que el es nuestro padre-** explico Manuela quien señalaba a Saga- **y el de al lado es su compañero-** explico haciendo referencia a compañero de campamento como eran Simón y ella, aunque el guía tomo ese "compañero" en un sentido más retorcido.

**En realidad es como si tuviéramos dos padres!-** dijo un poco mas entusiasmado Simon.

El guía solamente veía ese panorama un tanto confundido, Saga se encontraba saludándolo amablemente y Kanon dirigiéndole una mirada de no-me-quitaras-el-celular.

**Si, se lo que piensa- **explico Saga- **realmente los niños nos tomaron por sorpresa.**

**Incluso después de más de veinte años juntos-** explico Kanon integrándose a la conversación**- parece toda una vida!.**

Mientras tanto el guía consideraba que el mundo era muy retorcido, que su mente ya había sido corrompida lo suficiente y que….que le había sorprendido mas? Que fuesen gemelos y pareja? Que fuesen gays? Padres viejos? Todo al mismo tiempo! Este mundo sin duda ya carecía de lógica y su mente gracias a esa imagen estaba contaminada de ideas cochambrosas. Sin querer pensar más en eso, decidió irse con su mente insana ignorando a los gemelos y cualquier otra cosa que pudieran decir y empeorar su sanidad mental.

**Dijimos algo malo?-** cuestiono Saga a su hermano tras la extraña y misteriosa retirada del guía.

**Naaah, de seguro es un perdedor solitario de la vida-** dijo Kanon restándole importancia al asunto y dedicándole mas importancia a su teléfono móvil.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo!-<strong> exclamo Saga quien acababa de salir de la tienda que finalmente habían armado tras las interminables discusión de Manuela y Simon, y luego las interminables (y típicas) discusiones entre Kanon y el- **te dije que era como yo decía.**

**Saga creeme que por construir una tienda no eres survivorman*, sino creeme que por las cosas que hago yo desde hace rato seria Charlie Sheen-** expreso el gemelo menor cruzado de brazos, incluso seria hasta mejor que Charlie! Es decir, el era mucho más guapo y genial, además había manipulado Dioses, de hecho, Charlie Sheen debería desear ser como el!

Saga iba a refutar lo dicho por Kanon pero nuevamente el recientemente trastornado guía se apareció para anunciar que harían una competencia de frisbee ultímate, para luego alejarse rápidamente dedicándoles una extraña mirada recriminatoria que los gemelos no comprendieron.

**Y después dicen en el santuario que nosotros estamos locos-** dijo Kanon mientras resoplaba indignado- **si tan solo vinieran a este sitio cambiarían de parecer.**

**Ya lo creo-** dijo Saga mientras veía como el extraño guía se desaparecía entre las demás personas**- en fin, debemos ganar esta competencia, por los niños.**

**Por los niños y por nosotros! Es decir, somos Saga y Kanon, antiguos santos de Géminis! Somos leyenda!- **exclamo Kanon contagiándose de la emoción.

**Exacto!-** le siguió Saga mientras se agachaba y cogía una mezcla extraña y oscura del piso y se marcaba sus mejillas y las de su gemelo para parecer auténticos guerreros.

**Imposible perder, hermano!-** decía emocionado Kanon quien le daba leves empujones a Saga en el pecho, realmente estaba listo para la "guerra de frisbee"

**Así se habla!-** le respondía Saga de la misma manera.

**Papa, creo que eso que tienes en la cara es popo de oso-** le dijo el pequeño Simón mientras su hermana miraba con asco el rostro de sus "padres"

**Como?!, me acabas de echar mierda de oso en la cara!-** exclamo Kanon mientras se superaba de la impresión y veía a Saga con ganas de aplicarle la peor tortura rusa que pudiese existir.

**Pues, al parecer…-** dijo Saga quien se alejaba de la onda maligna de su hermano, será que ahora el poseído era aquel? Quién sabe, y realmente tampoco era lo suficientemente idiota como para querer descubrirlo.

* * *

><p>Los gemelos caminaban de manera erguida al "campo de batalla" lo hacían con el mismo porte y mirada orgullosa de años pasados tal cual como si aun portaran sus respectivas armaduras, de forma decidida, valiente, y con mucho coraje…para ganar frisbee ultímate. Veían alrededor como los hombres entrenaban arduamente tal cual como si fueran a partir hacia la guerra en Irak o algo por el estilo, los gemelos por su parte decidieron calentar apartados del resto realizando estiramientos para estirar sus ya oxidados huesos, porque aunque el par de geminianos no lo admitieran desde que llegaron al nuevo continente su vida se resumió en poco trabajo físico, dinero y mucha comida chatarra (bendecidos sean los Dioses que les dieron un buen metabolismo)<p>

**Mierda, me duele la espalda-** respondió el menor de los geminis mientras se encorvaba.

**Eso te pasa por andar haciendo ejercicio de mujeres-** respondió Saga quien también tenía la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas por el supuesto "esfuerzo" realizado

**Ejercicios de mujer? Acaso trotar es de mujeres? Porque si es asi entonces el santuario es La jaula de las locas!*-** respondió defendiéndose.

**Y quien está hablando del trote? Hablo del video de Windsor pilates que te descubrí hace unos días- **le dijo Saga con sonrisa triunfante.

**Era eso? Eso lo dejo una chica en mi casa, era una chica muy guapa, y créeme que después de lo que me mostro esa noche vi que los pilates son mas efectivos de lo que parecen- **dijo con sonrisa pervertida viendo como su hermano tenia una mueca desagradable en el rostro.

**Nebraska, Pilates, Radamanthys…-**decía Saga desviando su mirada verde aceituna hacia otro lado.

**De que hablas?- **pregunto el menor con una ceja levantada.

**Pues de otras cosas que no me interesan, tal cual como tu vida privada-** dijo para luego irse a su posición en la cancha de juego.

**Créeme que es más interesante y SEGURA que la tuya!-** dijo mientras se reía descaradamente y seguía a Saga.

* * *

><p>Todo había marchado bien, de hecho iba muuuy bien, le estaban demostrando a todos esos "mocosos" padres que se creían mejores por tener unos "pocos años" menos que ellos, que aun podían patearles el trasero aunque para eso tuvieran que hacer ciertas modificaciones en las reglas, cortesía de Kanon.<p>

**Saga, rápido! Allá va- **decía Kanon mientras arrojaba el frisbee hacia su gemelo.

**Voy!-** dijo el mayor quien no dudo en pisar a un desventurado padre que había caído accidentalmente al piso, y de esa manera poder obtener el frisbee**- Punto!**

**Asi se hace!- **dijo Kanon mientras se acercaba emocionado y veía a su hermano con una mueca de felicidad en la cara mientras escuchaba a Manuela y a Simon festejando orgullosos.

**Punto para los viejos raros-** dijo el arbitro quien no era mas que el mismo guía perturbado.

**Hey, lo de raro es ofensivo-** replico Saga sin entender la razón del comentario, acaso el hombre había descubierto su pasado? Sabia algo del cosmos? Habría descubierto su esquizofrenia? Será que porque Kanon es raro ahora también se lo atribuyen a el? Mierda, de seguro era eso.

**Y lo de viejo también!-** se defendió el menor de los géminis indignado, viejo el? Jamás!

**Si si, como sea, que continúe el juego-** dijo el guía con marcado aburrimiento en su rostro mientras lanzaba el frisbee.

**Lo tengo!-** dijo el chico raro que venía acosando a Kanon, hasta que este último con la mayor mal intención del mundo le dio una estocada en el talón con su pie y lo tumbo al piso para luego coger el frisbee y arrojárselo a Saga.

"_Esto es más fácil de lo que esperaba" _pensaba el gemelo mayor quien empujo a otro jugador contrario sin remordimiento alguno, y porque tendría que tenerlos? De todas formas, según Kanon así es como se jugaba ultímate: pisando, empujando y hasta golpeando para ganar. Aunque sin embargo eso le parecía un tanto raro, no obstante tuvo que dejar de lado sus pensamientos cuando vio a otro de los jugadores aproximándose por detrás y lo golpeo fuertemente en la nariz con el firsbee haciendo que el acosador de Kanon cayera al piso otra vez.

**Oh Dios mio!-** decía el hombre retorciéndose en el piso mientras sangraba por la nariz- **no te basto quitarme a mi mujer sino que además tu hermano me desfigurara la cara para que ninguna otra se fije en mi!**

**Que diablos? Yo no te he quitado ninguna mujer!- **dijo el gemelo menor mientras observaba como el hombre se levantaba del piso**- además créeme que aun con tu nariz en buen estado dudo que una mujer se fije en ti, por lo menos no ninguna cuerda.**

**Kanon! Le has quitado la mujer a alguien otra vez!?-** ya sabia Saga que su hermano algo había hecho, por todos los Dioses, era Kanon! El dia en que sea inocente de algo será el día en que Saga recobre totalmente su sanidad mental.

**Claro que no!? O bueno, realmente no recuerdo- **decía el gemelo menor mientras se sobaba la barbilla y miraba al cielo tratando de recordar alguna de sus tantas fechorías.

**Como sea!, ya me has quitado a mi mujer, con llevártela a ella te has llevado mi alma-** exclamo el hombre de forma más dramática que la telenovela de las nueve- **ahora me la pagaras, Prison Ruleees!**

**Pri-prison Rules?-** exclamo Saga confundido para luego caer en cuenta, ya le parecía muy extraño que se permitiera tanto salvajismo en un juego, era obvio que Kanon para variar había hecho trampa. Giro su rostro para buscar a este último y fulminarlo con su mirada verde acusadora- **Kanon?**

**No me mires así, el fin justifica los medios-** dijo el menor mientras alzaba los brazos.

Durante el resto de partido el campo de juego se convirtió en un campo de batalla literalmente, cada vez que Saga atrapaba el frisbee alguien lo empujaba fuertemente haciendo todos sus huesos sonar y retorcerse del dolor. Kanon por su parte creía que su nariz terminaría en peor estado que la del chico raro por los golpes recibidos y esperaba por lo menos aun tener la tarjeta del cirujano plástico que Afrodita le recomendó alguna vez.

**Vamos Papa, tu puedes! Es momento de patear traseros!-** decía la pequeña Manuela con llamas en los ojos tratando de apoyar a su padre.

**Manuela no deberías decir esas cosaaaaas! Ah!-** le grito Saga antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo producto de un golpe propiciado a su estomago.

**La idea es que los patearas, no que patearan el tuyo! Hay no sin duda últimamente la gente vieja no entiende!-** dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se volteaba murmurando cosas, mientras que su padre y su tío terminaban mas apaleados que una piñata en fiesta de niños.

**Saga, creo que veo una luz, me ire hacia la luz…-** decía Kanon alucinando y evidentemente apaleado tirado en la grama después de que el juego acabara y de que perdieran estrepitosamente**- fuiste un buen hermano a pesar de lo de cabo sunion y de estar más loco que Charles Manson y Jack el destripador juntos, nos veremos en el mas alla…**

**Ya cállate idiota, nos han apaleado, un montón de padres jóvenes nos han apaleado, me provoca mandar todo esto directamente a algún holló negro y olvidar esta vergonzosa etapa de mi vida!-** decía Saga considerando seriamente esa posibilidad si no fuese porque seria muy extraño encontrar todo un agujero enorme en donde se suponía estaba un parque de Connecticut, y ya Grecia tenia muchos problemas como para además atribuirle unos griegos locos genocidas- **De esto no se debe enterar el Santuario jamás.**

**Esta vergonzosa derrota quedara en la lista de "cosas que no se debe enterar el Santuario jamás de los jamases"-** dijo Kanon quien normalizaba su respiración- **como tus hijos sorpresa por ejemplo.**

**Como tu CD de pilates, por ejemplo-** le dijo Saga de forma irónica para luego levantarse**- ya párate, ahora vamos disparar.**

**Saga, tal vez sea mucho pedir, pero no quiero problemas con el FBI ni con la casa blanca, Obama es un buen tipo así que bájale a tu lado demoniaco-** dijo Kanon un poco (por no decir bastante) preocupado por su hermano y por su propio pellejo.

* * *

><p>Las sospechas de Kanon no fueron tan dramáticas como se esperaban, a pesar de que ya se imaginaba a su hermano explotando galaxias en contra de los simples mortales que no podían hacer nada en contra de no-tan-simples-mortales como eran ellos, la realidad es que estaban practicando la puntería mientras disparaban a lo que para los ojos de Kanon parecían una especie de platillos voladores que arrojaba una maquina y que luego hacían estallar mientras el experimentado guía les disparaba.<p>

**Y eso es lo que yo llamo una buena puntería señores!-** dijo el guía después de destrozar uno de los platillos y sonreír de manera triunfante. Sin embargo su gozo fue tan efímero por cuanto vio a un Saga con el ojo izquierdo levemente hinchado y con mirada psicópata acercándosele, ante la imagen que aportaba el gemelo de ex convicto el guía considero seriamente la posibilidad de salir huyendo y no volver a ver a Saga o a su gemelo en lo que le restaba de vida.

**Dame el arma- **dijo Saga de forma seria y demandante, el guía sin titubear le entrego el arma con una mirada de tengo-familia-no-me-mates - **lanza el maldito platillo!- **dijo Saga al encargado de la maquina quien a pesar de que al principio dudo, tan solo al ver la mirada de Saga que tenia un leve destello rojizo, lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces, de donde había salido ese destello? Será que ese hombre de apariencia extranjera estaba poseído? Naaah, de seguro era producto de imaginación…

A penas el platillo salió disparado, inmediatamente Saga donde puso el ojo, puso la bala haciendolo estallar en múltiples pedazos. El gemelo no pudo hacer nada aparte de sonreír satisfactoriamente, sin embargo esta sonrisa se esfumo tan pronto como vio que la bala aparte de hacer estallar el platillo, hizo estallar la cabeza de una estatua, estatua que era nada mas y nada menos que el fundador de dicho parque.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-** exclamo el guía alarmado quien salió corriendo hacia la ultrajada estatua y se puso a llorar cual magdalena a sus pies**- tantos añoooos! Abueloooo! Este era tu legadooooo.**

**Mejor recoge tus cosas, creo que nos tocara salir huyendo- **le dijo Simón a Manuela, quien no podía creer lo que su padre acababa de hacer con tan solo un día en dicho parque. Insólito.

**Que tan mal esta esto, Kanon?-** pregunto aun Saga quien seguía observando la estatua estropeada y la ridícula escena que aportaba el guía quien resulto ser el nieto del fundador.

**Mmm digamos que es algo que Milo y Aioria hubieran hecho cualquier dia…en estado de ebriedad extrema-** dijo el gemelo recordando ciertas ocasiones en las cuales el León y el Escorpión hicieron desastres en el santuario mientras él se dedicaba a reírse de las desgracias de estos (una de las tantas razones por las cuales Kanon terminaría ardiendo en el inframundo, infierno o como quieran llamarle)

* * *

><p>Por primera vez Kanon creía que el universo había sido benevolente con su persona, por fin había terminado uno de los días mas bizarros de su ya de por si bizarra vida, y se encontraba agotado, claro que eso no era culpa de su vejez, eso fue culpa de soportar a Saga y a los monstruos que le toco por sobrinos sumándole además un desquiciado acosador y un guía "rarito"<p>

**Bueno niños, fue un divertido día, cierto?-** dijo Saga quien había recuperado un poco la compostura y trataba de romper el silencioso ambiente que se sentía en el vehículo.

**Si a divertido le llamas tener que salir huyendo del campamento como fugitivos, pues si, aun estoy muerto de la risa-** dijo Simón quien veía a través de la ventana de forma apática, tantas condecoraciones adquiridas durante sus años de boy scout para que todo se fuera al caño en un día, en solo un día!

**Huy pero que sentido del humor, me imagino de quien lo habrá heredado-** dijo Kanon con sonrisa burlista mientras veía a Saga manejando, este ni siquiera se inmuto a responder al comentario**- por otro lado hermanito debo admitir que me sorprendiste! Nunca pensé que tendrías la capacidad de reducir un fin de semana de campamento en un día.**

De repente Kanon sintió como cierta voz muy parecida a la suya (pero mucho mas amargada) le taladraba el cerebro _"Kanon, juro por las barbas de Zeus que algún dia saldras por la ventana y no precisamente volando" _mientras tanto el gemelo menor solo incrementaba su sonrisa mientras le respondía de mediante el mismo medio _"Antes de eso creo que primero te mata un infarto por los humores que llevas"_

Mientras tanto los niños miraban con los ojos verdes como platos las reacciones de su padre y tio simultáneamente: fruncían el ceño, se reían solos… acaso no podrían ellos coger solitos un vuelo a Venezuela? Realmente la salud mental de esos hombres ya era sumamente dudosa, y mas después de la escapada efectiva que tuvieron que realizar por cortesía de su padre…

Flashback

_Hace cuantos años llevaba sin hacer una fogata? Tal vez desde aquellas misiones cuando lo mandaban a un sitio remoto como Papua y tenia que escapar de alguna tribu caníbal, pero del resto vivía en un mundo civilizado, por que carajo tendría que realizar una fogata?_

_**Saga, creo que los niños harían una fogata mucho mas rápido que tu-**__ decía el gemelo menor quien se encontraba en el suelo bostezando mirando con pereza los intentos frustrados de su hermano._

_**Mejor haz algo mas productivo como callarte, yo puedo encargarme de una fogata fácilmente!-**__ decía el gemelo mas terco que una mula, pero claro que el podía hacer esa fogata! El TENIA que hacer esa fogata, otro fracaso mas durante ese día y terminaría en modo semi-depresivo durante el resto de la semana y todo el mundo sabia que si alguien no tomaba bien las depresiones, era precisamente Saga de Géminis _

_**De que puedas hacerla, eso es probable, que lo hagas fácilmente realmente lo dudo-**__ respondió el gemelo menor sin mucho interés mientras miraba las nubes, tomar una siesta le parecía tan provocativo en esos momentos._

_Mientras tanto Saga se dedicaba a frotar un palo sobre las ramas que había acumulado con un esmero un tanto obsesivo compulsivo (y eso sin agregarle la cara de psicópata que portaba el gemelo) y froto y froto hasta que el palo que utilizaba se rompió, por quinta vez. Saga estaba apunto de arrancarse los cabellos producto de la frustración, por que se le hacia tan difícil? Por que dejo siempre que Aiorio hiciera esas fogatas en Papua Nueva Guinea? Por queee? De repente una idea le vino a la mente._

_**Kanon, dame tu yesquero-**__ dijo viendo a su gemelo con una mueca en el rostro que rayaba en la locura._

_**Papa, se supone que la fogata debe ser construida de forma natural-**__ dijo el pequeño Simón indignado, ya podía premeditar otro desastre mas._

_**Y va a ser de forma natural! O es que acaso los palos y piedras los compramos en "the home depot"? además tenemos que hacer algo bien, ya la han embarrado demasiado en el trascurso del dia-**__ dijo Manuela alzando los hombros._

_**Bueno, como sea, solo no la embarren mas- **__dijo el pequeño Simón indignado porque sabia que Manuela tenia razón, aunque sea la estúpida fogata tenia que salir bien!_

_Mientras tanto Kanon le cedió su yesquero a Saga para luego coger a ambos niños y llevárselos muy lejos de allí, su instinto maquiavélico le decía que eso terminaría en un desastre forestal mínimo. Saga por su parte no pensaba en nada mas que encender la fogata, de hecho, crearía la mejor fogata de todo el campamento, lo haría tan bien que hasta lo tendrían que condecorar como el mejor "fogatero" del campamento, aun cuando ni sabia si ese termino existía y mucho menos dicha condecoración. Extasiado tomo el yesquero y encendió la fogata, vio lentamente como las llamas se esparcían y crecían al mismo tiempo que su ego, lo había logrado! De hecho, si Aioros tuviera blackberry ya le estaría enviando tan fabulosa imagen mediante el pin para que la admirara (o mejor dicho, restregársela en cara)_

_**Wow, eso es una buena fogata! Bien hecho- **__dijo el guía, realmente no pensaba que ese par de abuelos ineptos hicieran algo bien._

_**Pues realmente fue tarea fácil-**__ se explicaba Saga con pose autosuficiente__**- solo fue cuestión de reunir un poco de ramas viejas…**_

_**Saga-**__ le interrumpió Kanon su discurso de gloria_

_**Kanon cállate, bueno como le venia diciendo..-**__dijo mientras continuaba con su parloteo infinito hacia el guía._

_**Saga!-**__ le volvía a interrumpir Kanon_

_**Por Athena Kanon! Acaso no ves que estoy en medio de algo importan…- **__no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió que un grito le reventaba los tímpanos_

_**SE QUEMAAAAAAA!- **__exclamo el guía completamente histérico mientras veía la casilla donde se encontraba la ya decapitada estatua de su abuelo ardiendo en llamas, porque resulta que el gemelo en plena enferma obsesion por la fogata olvido una de las reglas fundamentales: __Situa la fogata 3 metros lejos de cualquier elemento del campamento_

_**Como?!-**__ exclamo Saga mientras veía horrorizado el producto de su ya no tan fabulosa fogata__**- Mierda! Kanon, por que coño no me dijiste!?-**__ dijo mientras cogía a su gemelo del cuello de la camisa._

_**Serás cabron! Si es lo que he estado tratando de decirte- **__dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de Saga._

_Desesperado, el gemelo menor busco con su vista lo mas rápido que pudo a sus pequeños hijos a quienes encontró sin demasiado esfuerzo absortos viendo el desastre que ocasiono su padre en tiempo record, se sentían atrapados en una deprimente versión de la película "son como niños"_

_**Niños, es momento de tomar las cosas y irnos disimuladamente-**__ le explico Saga a los mellizos con voz baja, quienes no dudaron en hacer lo que este les ordenaba, sin embargo su intento de salida sigilosa se vio frustrado cuando alguien repentinamente grito_

_**Huuuuuyen! Los culpables están huyendo!-**__ exclamo el chico raro que anteriormente acuso a Kanon de ser un roba-novias._

_**Mierda! Corre Saga correeeee!-**__ dijo Kanon alarmado mientras tomaba a Manuela en los brazos y salía corriendo con ella._

_**Idiota tampoco es para que me trates como Forrest Gump!-**__ dijo Saga quien hacia lo mismo con el pequeño Simón._

Fin flashback

Nota mental: nunca dejar que un piromaniaco encienda una fogata en Connecticut si no quieres tener una turba furiosa persiguiéndote, aun si ese piromaniaco es tu propio padre, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba el pequeño Simón mientras miraba el cielo, realmente fueron afortunados por llegar rápido al vehículo (y porque Manuela premeditando el desastre tenia las cosas recogidas)

**Esto también entra en la lista de cosas de las cuales el Santuario no se debe enterar-** dijo Saga que lo único que anhelaba era estar en la fuente de Athena durante el resto de sus días.

**Mejor pretendamos que este día no ocurrió-** dijo Kanon quien solo deseaba estar durmiendo en su cama durante el resto de sus días.

**Totalmente de acuerdo-** dijo Saga mientras le dirigía una sonrisa cómplice a su hermano, a veces, solo a veces a su hermano se le ocurrían buenas ideas.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Grecia…<p>

_**Y ahora haremos el doble estiramiento de piernas!-**_ decia una mujer en la televisión mientras que una chica peli lila se encargaba de seguir los movimientos que la mujer decía en la televisión, hasta que fue interrumpida

**Diosa Athena, disculpe que la interrumpa pero las estrellas se han pronunciado-** decía el patriarca aun sorprendido por dicho hallazgo.

**Shion, tu sieeeeempre andas hablando con tus amigas las estrellitas, acaso ese era motivo para dejar de hacer mis pilates? No!-** dijo la Diosa quien ponía en pausa el video y se sentaba en la colchoneta.

**Pero Athena! Es sobre el cosmos! Y viene de Estados Unidos…- **dijo el patriarca cuando la Diosa lo interrumpió

**Quienes mas van a ser? Saga y Kanon viviendo de lo lindo a costa del capitalismo- **ridícula razón para ser interrumpida, ya quisiera estar ella viviendo como los gemelos y no aguantando la crisis económica que se le venia encima, geminianos afortunados...

**Pero es que no se siente como Géminis-** dijo el patriarca ignorando el amargue de su Diosa**- se siente diferente, se siente como Cáncer- **dijo el Patriarca temiendo que en el fondo los geminianos estuvieran relacionados al respecto, y realmente no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

* * *

><p>Por si las dudas!<p>

*survivorman: Programa en canadiense en donde su presentador debe sobrevivir a circunstancias extremas con solo su camara, su navaja victorinox y sin nada de comida o agua (masoquismo puro a cambio de buena plata)

*La jaula de las locas: película franco-italiana que trata sobre unos padres homosexuales cuyo hijo biológico de uno de ellos se quiere casar con una chica de familia conservadora, entonces tienen que hacer un montaje en la casa donde viven que parece el paraíso de la homosexualidad parezca lo mas normal posible.

Por otro lado, Kanon esta vez solo salio con su nariz estropeada y Saga a punto de suicidarse por su torpeza, bueno, pudo haber sido peor... (y despues digo que los amo, que descaro)

Sin mucho parloteo, ya saben que para comentarios, criticas (constructivas), rarezas, geminianos y Griegos (*_*) solo deben escribir en el recuadro de allá abajito

_Little Monster_


End file.
